


Shelter

by tay_tay19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: It's all Kuroo-san's fault really.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke (Mentioned), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 34
Kudos: 158
Collections: haikyuu stuff that i love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fic! I'm trying to spread my wings a bit more when it comes to writing fics. I've been obsessed with haikyuu recently so I figured I'd start some new things. This one is actually almost completed so I'll try to get all of the chapters up as quickly as I can get them edited. I've also got a Daisuga I'm working on and a BokuAka. We'll see which one of those I finish first. I've got a bad habit of not finishing things I start so I'm not going to post anything new unless it's already completed.

_ It's all Kuroo-san's fault really,  _ Tsukishima thinks idly as he pushes some food around his plate. He's sitting at the dinner table with his parents, they're arguing. Their voices raised to an irritatingly high volume. He wishes he was allowed to wear his headphones at the table. He doesn't want to listen to them argue over his fate. He knows that it’s partially his fault too. He's a third-year now. Today was the start of his last high school vacation. There really wasn't enough time to sort this all out before school and volleyball would start once again. 

Tsukishima really couldn't figure out why he'd suddenly had the urge to tell them the truth. To tell them what he was. He'd known for a while now, probably since his first year. That first training camp with the Fukurodani group, no before that even. The first game with Nekoma. Kuroo has stood on the other side of the net from him with that Cheshire grin and his stupid hair and those eyes. Those golden eyes that had looked at Tsukishima and seen right through all his defenses. Tsukishima had always known that he was a bit different of course. He wasn't interested in girls the way other boys in his grade were. He'd listened to Yamaguchi talk about his crushes and he was pretty sure he'd never feel that way. 

He'd been fine until he met Kuroo. He thought about the Nekoma captain a lot after that. They'd barely spoken at all that game. They'd probably never see each other again and Tsukishima had been fine with that.  _ If Takeda-sensei hadn't pestered Coach Nekomata so much this wouldn't have happened, it’s a bit his fault too.  _ Tsukishima gets up from the table and brings his plate into the kitchen, scraping the leftover food into the garbage can. His parents are still yelling. He goes up to his room and grabs his duffel bag from the closet, tossing clothes into it on autopilot. 

If they hadn't gone to the Fukurodani groups training camp then he probably would have forgotten all about Kuroo, but they did go and Kuroo was there and he was just as attractive as Tsukishima had found him last time. He was irritating too. He could feel eyes on him no matter where he was in the gym, he was sure that the other teams were talking about them. The teams watched him closely as he played and it made him uncomfortable. He felt like he was going to climb out of his skin, but the worst was when Nekoma wasn't playing any games, because then Kuroo was there, watching him with his hooded stare and those golden eyes. His stomach did something weird every time he accidentally made eye contact. 

It had been better when the freak duo had shown up. For once Tsukishima was glad to see them, though he refused to ever admit that to anyone. They drew everyone's attention with their freak sets and loud voices. Almost everyone's attention at least, because those golden eyes were still locked on Tsukishima whenever he chanced a glance across the gym. He made sure to keep his eyes on the game from that point. He'd decided that what he felt for the Nekoma captain was just a new level of annoyance and vowed to avoid him as much as he could. 

Tsukishima zips up his bag as glass crashes downstairs. He doesn't feel anything, his head is in a fog, his body numb. If he'd just tried harder to avoid Kuroo everything would have been fine. But that crafty cat bastard had drawn him in any way. Their second trip to Tokyo was a week-long and he'd done his best to just blend into the crowd. He thought he was doing okay, he'd slipped out after practice turning down everyone else's mentions of extra practice. He was tired and sore and he wanted to take a bath before everyone else swarmed it. 

Kuroo had ruined that plan. He'd called Tsukishima 'Megane-Kun' and it had annoyed him enough to make him respond before he really realized who he was talking to. The two captains stood in the doorway and tried to convince him to practice with the Fukurodani ace, he was one of the top spikers in the nation (but not the top three Akaashi had supplied) and it would be good practice. But Tsukishima was tired and he was still fully planning on avoiding Kuroo but those dumb golden eyes locked onto his and Kuroo had challenged him. Tsukishima couldn't stand to be challenged. 

It was probably a bit Bokuto and Akaashi's faults too. With just three other people in the gym, they were more open. They shared casual touches between their sets and Bokuto declared his love for the setter whenever he hit a set he thought was particularly awesome. It made Tsukishima think of the weird thoughts he sometimes had since he'd met Kuroo for the first time. What would it feel like to have Kuroo’s hand on his back the way Bokuto’s rested on Akaashi’s? Could he make Kuroo blush as much as Bokuto did when Akaashi whispered a few words to him? Tsukishima couldn’t focus, couldn’t block any of Bokuto’s spikes, and then Kuroo had come up next to him and offered to help and he was giving advice and just being nice and general and as much as Tsukishima wanted to hate it he really couldn’t. 

Between discovering just how close Bokuto and Akaashi were and the way that Kuroo managed to slip between all his carefully built walls. It was really no surprise that Tsukishima had started to realize why he wasn’t the same as all his classmates. He figured that night that he probably would never find a girl that interested him the way Kuroo did. 

He’d been so lost in his head back then that one of Bokuto’s spikes had managed to knock him completely unbalanced in the air and he’d been sure he was about to fall to the ground, but then fast as lighting, there was an arm around his waist and he’d been pulled upright and pressed against Kuroo’s chest. It should have been gross, they were both soaked in sweat. He should have hated it. He always hated it when his own teammates had touched him. He’d taken too long to move away and he saw the curious look on Kuroo’s face, and the confusion on Bokuto’s, and the knowing look that Akaashi was giving him. It had all been too much and he’d hurried from the gym as more members of the Nekoma team showed up. His face had felt hot and his mouth was dry and he’d just needed to get away. 

From that night on Tsukishima had sworn that he’d do everything he could to avoid the Nekoma captain but he just couldn’t. He found himself back in gym 3 night after night and during the day there were too many people around and they would have questioned too much and so on breaks when Kuroo would plop down next to him on the ground or insist on sitting with him at meals there wasn’t much he could do. And that one time that they’d been sitting against the wall together during a break and Kuroo had fallen asleep with his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder and his black hair tickling his neck, well there wasn’t much Tsukishima could have done. No one else wanted to wake up the hardworking captain either so he’d just had to sit there and suffer through it. 

Tsukishima zips up his bag and hangs his headphones around his neck. He leaves the house without a glance into the dining room where his parent’s voices are still raised. He feels numb, he feels like his head is trapped in a fog. He starts walking with no plan really but the more he thinks about it the more he decides that it’s really all Kuroo’s fault and since it’s Kuroo’s fault he should be the one to take responsibility. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kei: Give me Kenma’s address.**

Tsukishima usually hates texting. Especially texting Hinata but he doesn’t really know who else to go to other than texting Kuroo himself and it’s been several months now since they spoke and even then it was just a few words when Kuroo had come to watch a practice match between Karasuno and Nekoma.

**Hinata: Kenma lives in tokyo!!!**

**What do u need his adress for??**

**are u in tokyo??!!??**

**adress is --------------**

Tsukishima sighs at the spam of texts coming in now. He doesn’t bother to read them all once he’s got the address. Instead, he types it into his phone's GPS and finds the train route. He lets himself move on autopilot. Making his way to the station and buying the ticket without really thinking about anything. After a while, his phone stops blowing up and he puts his headphones on while he waits to board the train. He watches the clouds from his breath fade away. He didn’t bother to grab a jacket on his way out but he doesn’t really feel the cold. He still doesn’t feel anything. 

Briefly, he wonders if he should call his brother. If he should tell him what happened. But there’s no knowing what his reaction would be. Disgust like their father? Disappointed tears like their mother? It's all too much of a bother for Tsukishima. He doesn't want to know how much of a disappointment he is. He finds a seat on the train and turns up his music. Letting his head rest against the window. He's taken the trip to Tokyo plenty of times, with his team and with his parents. He's never done it alone though. He's not a fan of the city or the crowds. He tries not to think about what he'll do when he gets there. 

Tsukishima thinks about Kuroo instead. Because he knows that thinking about Kuroo, remembering every moment he's had with Kuroo is guaranteed to make him stop thinking about everything else. He thinks about that first trip to nationals. He thinks about the disappointment of losing after everything that they'd gone through. If Hinata hadn't gotten sick. If his leg hadn't cramped. After the game was over Tsukishima had needed to be alone. While the team cooled down he snuck away. He hated that feeling, he hated all his feelings. He'd sat in an empty hallway and tried to push it all down but his leg had still been hurting and the disappointment had been so fresh. His eyes had burned with unshed tears. And then Kuroo appeared. He'd dropped his Nekoma jacket on Tsukishima's head and then knelt down. With his face hidden he'd been able to let go. He'd clung to the jacket and let the tears fall free, his body wracked with sobs. He'd never been that tired before in his life. Kuroo hadn't said anything then. He'd taken Tsukishima's leg in his hands and massaged the sore muscles. The feeling of Kuroo's hands on his thigh had distracted him from his pathetic feelings. 

"You lost too," Tsukishima had reminded him his voice had been muffled by the fabric of the jacket. 

"Yeah but I'm your cool mentor. It's my job to comfort you." He'd been able to hear the smile in Kuroo's voice. He'd needed to be comforted. He'd needed to feel something other than defeat. He'd let the jacket fall onto his lap and grabbed onto the older man's shirt pulling him in. Kuroo had gone willingly. He knelt between Tsukishima's legs and wrapped one arm around his shoulders tight. Used the other to brace himself on the wall to not lose his balance. Tsukishima had twisted his hands into Kuroo's jersey and let himself cry into the other boy’s shirt. He doesn't remember how long they'd stayed that way. He'd felt bad afterward. The position couldn't have been comfortable for Kuroo. His jersey had been left full of snot and tears. 

Tsukishima slipped his phone out of his pocket. Hinata must have said something to the rest of their teammates because he's got more texts now. He sighs and answers Yamaguchi at least.

**Yamaguchi: you texted Hinata?? What's wrong?**

**Kei: nothing's wrong**

**Yamaguchi: but you never text Hinata. What do you need kenma's address for?**

**Kei: drop it.**

**Yamaguchi: sorry tsukki. I'm home today if you need me.**

**Kei: I’m fine.**

He puts his phone back and tries to take a few deep breaths but his chest feels tight. Tsukishima shakes his head trying to clear it. He tries to distract himself again by thinking about Kuroo. The last time they'd really spent any time together had been during a training camp in Tsukishima's second year. He'd been training in gym three with Akaashi. 

"Have you spoken to Kuroo lately?" Akaashi had asked. 

"No why would I have?" Kuroo had texted him a few times since the day they'd lost in nationals. Sometimes Tsukishima texted back. Most of the time he ignored the texts. Kuroo had seen him at his worst. He'd probably had to go home and wash snot out of his uniform. 

"I thought you two were close is all" Akaashi had shrugged a bit and then he'd nodded at the ball in Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima tossed the ball to him and watched him set it. He ran up to hit it but instead of it slamming into the ground it hit a block, and Kuroo had been there grinning at him. Tsukishima had stared at him in surprise. Kuroo's eyes had sparkled playfully. 

"Tsukki" he purred as he'd ducked under the net. Tsukishima had barely had time to protest the nickname before Kuroo had wrapped him in a tight hug. 

"Let go please Kuroo-san," he asked. But he couldn't bring himself to try and pull away. Akaashi had come over to greet Kuroo and the older man had turned to greet him as well but he kept one arm around Tsukishima the whole time. 

Kuroo was a college student. But he had a break from school and had insisted on coming back to help his kouhai train. He spent a lot of the training camp with all of the younger students but every night he was in gym three with Tsukishima and Akaashi. Sometimes Lev or Hinata would join them but the three were always there consistently. Then the final night had come. Akaashi was training one of his kouhai in the main gym and Tsukishima had been practicing his serves alone when Kuroo had come in. 

"How's it going Tsukki?" The former captain had asked. Tsukishima had ignored him. He'd picked up another ball and served it. Watched as Kuroo had moved to smoothly receive it. 

"Don't college students have more important things to be doing with their time?" 

"Don't worry Tsukki. I've got plenty of time still to be your mentor." Tsukishima had scoffed and served another ball. They had stayed there together until the end of dinner. Kuroo had talked to him and occasionally Tsukishima had answered him. They’d eaten dinner together and Kuroo had still chatted and even though Tsukishima was used to his friendship Yamaguchi where the other boy was happy to fill the silence with his own voice but Kuroo was different. He spoke in a way that made Tsukishima want to answer him. Pulling the conversation out bit by bit. But it never really felt forced to Tsukishima. He couldn’t really explain it but he was comfortable talking to the older boy. By the end of the night, when he’d laid on his futon staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of his teammates sleeping around him he found that while his body was exhausted from the practice he didn’t feel drained in the same way that he normally did when he was forced into an extended conversation. He’d even kind of wanted to talk to Kuroo more and that wasn’t something he ever really experienced.

Tsukishima barely notices anything on the train ride to Tokyo. He puts his phone on do not disturb when calls start coming in from his mother and his brother. He doesn’t want to think about anything back home. He doesn’t want to think about anything at all. His skin feels tight now that the numbness is wearing away but he does his best to ignore it as he gets off the train and tries to navigate his way to his destination. Vaguely he notices the cold air blowing through the fabric of his long-sleeved t-shirt but he couldn’t care less. He lets his feet move forward, following the directions from his phone and trying not to think about the crowds of people he has to get through to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima stands outside the apartment marked as 5c with one hand grasping the strap of his duffel bag tightly. He’s traveled all the way here for this one reason but now that his mind is starting to clear a bit he can feel the doubts creeping in. He didn’t call first, he didn’t text. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d even answered any of Kuroo’s texts. What if he wasn’t wanted here? What if Kuroo wasn’t home or if he had some other guest already? What if he was seeing someone? 

A cold gust of air blew through his shirt to chill Tsukishima’s skin even more and he shook his head as though he could dislodge the nerves somehow. He knocked on the door quickly before he could think about it anymore and then crossed his arms tightly to wait. 

“I’m coming!” a voice called through the door and then it opened and Kuroo was standing there in a pair of sweatpants and an unzipped hoodie with no shirt underneath. Tsukishima found that he couldn’t speak. Kuroo blinked a few times and then his golden eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and concern. 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to try and speak but nothing came out and when his eyes met Kuroo’s it was like something inside him broke and everything he’d been trying to push down flooded through him. Coming out, his father’s rejection, his mother’s tears. The long train ride and the crowds in the streets, the cold biting at his skin. He wanted to speak but what came out instead was a sob. He covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut to try and hide his tears. 

“Tsukki,” Kuroo’s voice is full of worry as he steps out of the doorway and wraps his arms around the younger man. “Oh hell, Tsukki you’re freezing.” Tsukishima clings to him, ducking his head down to hide it against Kuroo’s shoulder as he shakes. Kuroo keeps his arms tightly around him as he shuffles them inside and out of the cold. He kicks the door closed with his foot and then steps on the heels of Tsukishima’s shoes to help him out of them. 

“S… Sorry to bother you,” Tsukishima manages to say. His words are muffled by the fabric of Kuroo’s hoodie but he still understands. He moved the duffel bag strap off of Tsukishima’s shoulder and set it down in the entryway.

“You’re not a bother Tsukki. Let’s get you warm and then we can talk.” Kuroo led Tsukishima further into the house and then down a hall to a bedroom. He pulled the blankets aside and then guided the blonde-haired man to lay down. Tsukishima held tightly to his hoodie, not wanting to be left alone. Kuroo smiled at him, one that was different from his usual grin. He let his thumb rub along Tsukishima’s cheek. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get another blanket.” 

Reluctantly Tsukishima let go. He waited until Kuroo had left the room before grabbing onto one of the pillows and hugging it tight to his chest. He couldn’t stop shaking and he didn’t know if it was from the cold or his tears and he hated how weak it made him seem. Kuroo would probably think he was annoying. He curled in on himself and pressed his face into the pillow trying to stop his tears. 

Kuroo was only gone for a moment and he returned with his arms full of blankets that he dropped onto the bed. He looked Tsukishima over for a moment, making sure that there were no noticeable physical injuries before he laid down beside him and pulled the blankets up over them both. Then he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and pulled him against his chest.

“I’ve got you, Tsukki. It’s okay.” He whispered into the blonde curls. “It’s cold as shit out there. What are you doing without a coat?” 

“I don’t… I forgot it.” Tsukishima resumed his grip on Kuroo’s hoodie and tried to force all of his emotions back into the bubble they belonged in. He didn’t want Kuroo to think he was annoying. 

“How long have you been in Tokyo?” Kuroo brings a hand up to card his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair. It’s a relaxing feeling and Tsukishima can feel some of the tension drain out of him. 

“I came from the train station…” he mumbles.

“Did something happen Tsukki? I haven’t heard from you in months and then you just show up here. How did you get my address?” 

“I t….” Tsukishima tries to swallow around the lump in his throat, “Hinata had said once that you and Kenma were roommates… So I asked him for the address.” 

“You willingly texted the shorty? Hmm, must have been serious then,” Kuroo says with a teasing tone. Tsukishima lets out a little huff of a laugh and closes his eyes. 

“He’s sent me like thirty texts since then,” he complains. Kuroo smiles and takes Tsukishima’s glasses off him carefully, he folds them up and reaches over to put them on the nightstand. 

“All that texting must have worn you out. I was having a lazy day in bed anyway. Why don’t we both take a nap? When we wake up we’ll be all toasty warm and we can get something to eat. Maybe watch Jurassic park or something.” Tsukishima nods his head a bit. Now that he’s here with Kuroo he feels safe and warm and whatever energy he’d used to get himself here has faded. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima wakes up hoping that it had all been a dream. That his parents would be down in the kitchen and they didn’t know the truth. That he hadn’t run off to Tokyo and embarrassed himself in front of Kuroo. But when he opens his eyes he’s in an unfamiliar bed in a dark unfamiliar room. There’s a bunch of blankets piled on top of him. He feels like an idiot.

It takes him a few minutes to fully pull himself out of his sleep, he still feels exhausted from the emotional toll the days events had taken on him. He feels around blindly until he finds his glasses on the table next to the bed. It had been before noon when he’d gotten to Kuroo’s apartment, and since it was dark outside now he figured he’d missed most of the day. He wonders how annoyed Kuroo is with the disruption to his normal life. It’s only a matter of time before he overstays his welcome. He figures he’ll get it over with quicker and heads out of the room. 

He comes across the living room first and finds Kenma sitting on the couch with a video game in his hands. The former setter raises his head and his bright calculating eyes seem to scan over Tsukishima. 

“Kenma did you-” Kuroo walks in from what Tsukishima expects is the kitchen. He’s wearing an apron, and if Tsukishima wasn’t feeling so miserable he’d probably have laughed at it. Kuroo follows Kenma’s gaze to where Tsukishima stands and he gives him a gentle smile. “Tsukki you’re up.” 

“We need ice cream Kuroo,” Kenma drops his gaze back to his game. 

“Ice cream?” Kuroo tilts his head to the side a bit and looks over Tsukishima. “I can go pick some up real quick. What flavor do you like Tsukki?”

“Oh… No, I um… I’m sorry to have imposed on you like this. I should have contacted you before I just dropped in.” Tsukishima bows a bit as he apologizes. 

“Don’t even think about it Tsukki.” Kuroo closes the distance between them and pulls the blonde into a hug. Tsukishima is stiff at first but the emotions of the day are still swirling around inside him and Kuroo is warm and he smells good. Tsukishima can’t help but melt against him. “It’s late. You’ve clearly had an upsetting day. Stay here tonight and tomorrow we’ll figure out what comes next. You aren’t a bother at all.” 

Tsukishima grips Kuroo’s shirt and hides his face in the older man’s neck. He tells himself that he’s not going to cry anymore. He swears he’s done crying, there’s no way he could have any tears left. Yet his eyes still burn and his shoulders still shake. Kuroo tightens his grip. 

“Dinner is ready. You and Kenma eat and I’ll go to the store. What flavor of ice cream do you want?” Kuroo rubs his back soothingly as he speaks. Tsukishima definitely does not sniffle.

“I like strawberry,” He mumbles. He can feel Kuroo’s smile against his temple. 

“Strawberry it is.” Kuroo gives him one more squeeze before he lets go and moves back. He takes off the apron and drops it onto Kenma’s head and then he’s gone just like that. Tsukishima isn’t sure what he’s feeling. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Kenma pulls the apron off his head and gets up from the couch. His eyes drift to Tsukishima for a moment before he wanders into the kitchen. Tsukishima hesitates for a moment then follows him. 

“Plates are in the top cabinet,” Kenma instructs. He’s standing at the stove stirring what smells like curry. Tsukishima looks in the cabinet that the shorter man had indicated and finds some plates. He sets them on the counter and waits for Kenma to tell him what to do yet. Neither of them speaks, but Tsukishima finds something about it comforting. They both serve themselves from the pot on the stove and then sit across from each other at the table to eat. Tsukishima hadn’t realized how hungry he was until just that moment. He realizes that the last time he ate had been in the morning and then he hadn’t been able to finish his food.

The reminder makes him pause with his spoon halfway to his mouth as his eyes start to burn again with unshed tears. Kenma watches him then picks up his own plate and leans across the table pushing the rest of his food onto Tsukishima’s plate. The movement brings him back to the present and he starts to eat again. Kenma picks up his game and plays it. 

“It’s alright to be whatever,” he says. Tsukishima looks at him curiously and Kenma lets out another long sigh. “ Whatever you are. It’s okay. We don’t care. It happened to Lev last year… but his parents are Japanese and Russian so it didn’t go well. He was dating Yaku. Had to go live with his sister.” 

“Oh… the tall kid.”

“Yeah.”

“... Wasn’t Yaku your libero?”

“Mm yeah. He was in Kuroo’s class,”

“Oh, so…. His sister accepted him?”

“Yeah,” 

“I see…” Tsukishima stares at his plate and thinks about his brother. Would he accept Tsukishima this way? “How did you know?” 

“You and Kuroo are always flirting when you’re together…. You would have gone to one of your teammates if it was something else.” Kenma shrugs and Kuroo feels a flush creep up his neck.

“We… we didn’t flirt.”

“Kuroo did.” Kenma gets up and brings his plate to the kitchen. He stands in front of the sink with it and considers the dish soap before just putting it in the sink and going back to the table. Tsukishima eats a few more bites to give himself time to think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukishima’s not really sure what happened to his plan to leave their apartment and find somewhere else for the night. Instead, he finds himself sitting on the couch between Kuroo and Kenma with a pint of strawberry ice cream and watching all of the Jurassic Park movies. He’s having trouble focusing though. Kuroo’s arm rests on the back of the couch behind him and every now and then his fingers absently play with the curls on the back of Tsukishima’s neck. 

“I’m going to bed,” Kenma announces as he stands up. Tsukishima leans forward to set the empty pint on the coffee table then draws his knees up and wraps his arms around them. Kenma disappears into what he assumes is his bedroom and somehow Tsukishima gets the idea that the former setter won’t actually be going to sleep. Kuroo’s arm wraps around Tsukishima’s shoulders and pulls him into his side. He jumps a bit and turns to look at the raven-haired man. 

“K...Kuroo-san?” 

“I won’t force you to talk about anything you’re not ready to talk about. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you feel you need to.” Kuroo turns his head to flash a small smile at him and Tsukishima tries to ignore how close their faces are now. “As your cool mentor, it’s my job to make sure I take care of you after all.”

“Right…”

“What? You’re not even gonna deny me as your mentor? That’s cold Tsukki. Where’s my usually little bundle of grump?” Kuroo teases. 

“Sorry. It’s just been a long day.” Tsukishima sighs and lets himself lean more heavily into Kuroo’s side. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything.” 

“I just showed up here with no warning… We hardly know each other. You didn’t have to let me in.” 

“Shut up Tsukki. We’re friends duh. I’d never turn you away.” The word friend sits weirdly in Tsukishima’s stomach. 

“Thank you Kuroo-san.” 

“Ugh stop with the san. Just call me Kuroo oh or Tetsurou.” 

“I’ll stick with Kuroo-san.” 

“Boo, you suck Tsukki.” Kuroo lifts his hand and ruffles the blonde’s hair playfully. Tsukishima tries to look annoyed but he really kind of likes the feel of the fingers in his hair. He feels himself dozing again and nestles a bit into Kuroo’s side as the fingers turn from playful to gentle and he can feel himself starting to doze. 

“Kuroo-san?” 

“Yeah Tsukki?” 

“Do you… “ He rethinks his words and then shakes his head. “I told my parents this morning… That I liked… That I am… attracted to men.” Kuroo’s hand paused for a moment and then his fingers returned to carding through Tsukishima’s hair.

“Did you get hurt?” 

“My dad slapped me… “ Tsukishima brought his hand up to cover his cheek, remembering the shock. Kuroo’s free hand came up to cover his own. “It doesn’t hurt anymore… I just… wasn’t expecting… I thought… No, I didn’t think…” 

“Stay here for the break. We’ll take our time and figure things out slowly.” Kuroo’s voice is gentle and it leaves a warm feeling spreading through Tsukishima. 

“Thank you… Tetsurou.” Tsukishima closes his eyes and lets himself sleep once again. 

He’s not sure how long he sleeps but when he opens his eyes again the movie is over and his glasses are gone. Kuroo helps him sit up and keeps a hand on his shoulder as he gets up himself before stretching his arms out wide. Tsukishima’s glasses rest on top of his head buried in the crazy bedhead hairstyle.

“Come on Tsukki time for bed.” Kuroo takes his hands and pulls him to his feet. 

“My glasses.” 

“I’ve got them here. You didn’t bring very much stuff, do you have clothes to sleep in?” 

“Probably… I don’t really remember packing.” 

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up. I’ll check your bag and then put some clothes outside the bathroom for you.” Kuroo takes the glasses off his head and puts them on Tsukishima carefully before putting his hands on his shoulders and guiding him to where the bathroom is. Tsukishima mutters his thanks and then goes in and takes a long shower. Letting the hot water release some of the tension from his muscles. He gets out when he’s done and dries off with a towel. There’s a pile of clothes sitting on the counter and his face flushes as he realizes Kuroo must have put them there while he was showering. The sweatpants he recognizes as his own but the shirt he figures must be Kuroo’s because he doesn’t recognize it. 

He finds Kuroo in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner once he’s dressed. He’s taller than Kuroo by a lot now but he’s still just as skinny as ever and Kuroo’s shirt hangs off him loosely. The older man turns to smile at him and pauses for a moment to look him over. 

“Feel a little better now?” He asks, his voice sounds a little breathless. Tsukishima chews his lip nervously.

“Yes, thank you Kuroo-san.” 

“Ah, we’re back to Kuroo-san again.” Kuroo smiles at him fondly. “Do you feel like you could sleep still? Or should we pop another movie in?” 

“I’m sorry… I think everything has just drained me. I feel like I could sleep for a week.” 

“I get that. No worries. Go ahead and get comfortable. I’ll go to sleep once I finish up soon.” 

“Um… Where… Should I sleep?” 

“Oh! Right sorry. Go ahead and take the bed again.”

“What? No, I couldn’t kick you out of your bed.” 

“It’s fine Tsukki. I’ll set up a futon for myself.” Kuroo waves him off and turns back to the dirty dishes. 

“We could… Both just sleep in the bed.” Tsukishima suggests nervously. “It wasn’t… terrible earlier.” 

“Oya? Not terrible? Why Tsukishima I’m honored to receive your high praise.” Kuroo laughs.

“Shut up.” Tsukishima wraps his arms around his waist and glares at the wall. Kuroo glances at him with a grin.

“Go get some sleep Tsukki. I’ll be there in a bit.” 

“Okay…” Tsukishima hesitates for a moment longer and then he finds his way back to Kuroo’s bedroom. Kuroo must have tidied up while he was in the shower because the spare blankets have been moved to sit on top of the dresser and Tsukishima’s bag is placed on a chair. He wants to look around the room more but he decides to put his glasses on the nightstand instead before crawling into bed. He lays on the side that Kuroo had put him on earlier and pulls the blankets up to his chin trying not to think about it too hard. It doesn’t take long before Kuroo comes into the room. He’s changed into pajamas himself and he slides right into the bed, laying on his side so he’s facing Tsukishima. 

“Sweet dreams Tsukki.” His voice is nearly a purr and goosebumps appear on Tsukishima’s skin. He turns his back to Kuroo and tries to keep his voice normal. 

“Good night Kuroo-san.” 


	6. Chapter 6

He’s been in Tokyo for two days before he turns his phone back on. There’s a slew of text messages and voicemails left by his mother and brother as well as some from Yamaguchi. He’s curled up in Kuroo’s bed while the older man sits at his desk doing an assignment that he has due after the break. The silence between them is comfortable. He figures that enough time has passed for him to be able to answer without crying anymore.

**Yamaguchi: Akiteru has been blowing up my phone. Are you okay? Where are you?**

**Tsukishima: I’m in Tokyo.**

The reply comes right away.

**Yamaguchi: Tokyo??????**

**Why????**

**Tsukishima: my dad and I had a disagreement. I had to get away.**

**Yamaguchi: Where are you staying??**

**Tsukishima: With some Nekoma alum**

**Yamaguchi: You’re with Kuroo??**

Tsukishima feels his face warm. Had he been that obvious? He glances at Kuroo’s back and his stupid wild hair and has to admit to himself that at least in his first year when they saw a lot of Kuroo he probably didn’t do much to control his feelings.

**Tsukishima: Yes he and Kozume-san let me stay at their apartment.**

**Yamaguchi: What about when break is over?**

**Tsukishima: I will have to speak with Akiteru and see.**

**Yamaguchi: My parents love you. You can stay here.**

**Tsukishima: There’s still a lot of time til graduation.**

**Yamaguchi: I don’t care.**

**Tsukishima: I will talk to Akiteru first.**

“Who you texting?” Kuroo has spun his chair around and now sits facing the bed. Tsukishima sits up and pulls one of the pillows onto his lap...

“Yamaguchi.”

"Freckles?”

“Yeah.” 

“What’s he want?”

“To know where I am.”

“You didn’t tell him?” Kuroo has that overly concerned look in his eyes again and Tsukishima feels guilty.

“I… didn’t tell anyone.” He admits, staring at his phone. Kuroo blinks a few times.

“Tsukki! Why wouldn’t you tell anyone?? What if they think you got kidnapped or something. Someone could make a police report!” 

“My father said I was dead to him… I didn’t want to turn my phone on and admit that to anyone…”

“You told me…”

“You’re not just anyone.” Tsukishima blushes when he realizes what he just said. Kuroo eyes him carefully then slides the chair closer to the bed and leans towards him. 

“I know it’s scary Tsukki.” He reaches out and places a hand on Tsukishima’s knee. “But your friends care about you. They won’t judge you… and you should give your brother the benefit of the doubt. He is your family after all.” 

Tsukishima scoots towards the edge of the bed and Kuroo pulls him into his arms. They’ve both gotten used to being close over the past few days. While Tsukishima’s not usually one for physical affection he’s found himself leaning on Kuroo more and more for support. He lets his head drop onto Kuroo’s shoulder and closes his eyes. 

“If he rejects me then I have no family left…” He whispers. Kuroo cards his fingers gently through the blonde curls.

“You won’t be alone. You’ll have your friends. You’ll have me.” Tsukishima wonders what Kuroo would do if he climbed into his lap. The thought causes a flush to spread up his neck and his ears.

“I… I want to talk to him in person.” If he’s going to be rejected then he wants it done in person. It’ll help him to get over it quicker. 

“I’ll support you.” 

“You… You’ll come with me?”

“Yeah if it helps you.”

“I think… I think it will.” He admits. He feels Kuroo nod his head.

“Then why don’t you give him a call and set something up. If we need to go to Miyagi or maybe if he can come here or something. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Thank you Kuroo-san.”

“Drop the san, Tsukki.” 

“Yes, Kuroo-san”

“You brat.” Kuroo shoves him playfully back onto the bed then rolls back over to his desk to continue his assignment. Tsukishima lays on the bed for a moment to get his heart rate and breathing back under control before he pulls up his brother's contact. He takes a few deep breaths (definitely not inhaling Kuroo’s scent), then presses the call button and holds the phone to his ear. 

“Kei!! Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you? Why haven’t you been answering my calls??” Akiteru is assaulting him with questions before the first ring has even finished. He feels a lump forming in his throat and forces himself to blink back tears. 

“Akiteru.” 

“Oh my god. What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are you somewhere dangerous?”

“No, I’m safe.” 

“Really? If you’re not safe then say that you have a toothache.”

“What? I’m fine Akiteru. I’m in Tokyo.” 

“Tokyo!!!??” Tsukishima moves his phone away from his ear at his brother’s volume.

“Yes… I’m staying with some friends.” 

“Thank god… what happened? Dad won’t tell me anything and mom just bursts out crying anytime I ask her. Did you run away?”

“It’s... “ Tsukishima glances at Kuroo for support and finds golden eyes watching him. It makes him feel more confident. “Can we meet up? I think that it’ll be better to talk about it in person.” 

“Yeah, yes of course. Do you need me to get to Tokyo? Do you have money? Food? Do you need clothes?” Akiteru’s earlier panic has subsided a bit but his voice is still filled with worry. Tsukishima looks at what he’s wearing. He’d done a shit job packing his own bags and only had a few pairs of pants and two shirts of his own. He’d taken to wearing Kuroo’s clothes. They were comfortable and he liked the way Kuroo looked at him when he wore them. 

“I’m fine… My card was shut off so I can’t afford a train ticket.” 

“I can pay for the tickets.” Kuroo offered. Tsukishima tossed a smaller pillow at him. 

“I can make it to Tokyo. I’ll get some cash for you too. Who was that talking just now?”

“The friend I’m staying with. He’s an old senpai.” Kuroo’s lips curl up in a devious grin at the word and Tsukishima debates throwing another pillow at him.

“From your school?” Akiteru asked suspiciously. 

“No from Nekoma. We met at training camp.” 

“Oh, then is he in college? A first-year?” 

“He’s a second year.”

“You only knew him for one year then? I’m surprised you didn’t go to one of your old teammates.” Akiteru’s voice is still concerned and Tsukishima knows that his interrogation could go on forever. He’d rather spend time hanging out with Kuroo. With a grin, he stretches out his leg and pokes at Kuroo with his foot.

“Kuroo-senpai is always showing up at the training camps so I figured he must have more free time on his hands.” Kuroo’s eyes seem to darken a bit and he catches Tsukishima’s ankle to keep him from pulling his leg away. “But that’s enough of your interrogation. You’ll meet him when you get here.”

“I’m going to head to the train station soon. Can you text me the address?” Akiteru asks.

“I think I like Kuroo-senpai more than san,” Kuroo says playfully keeping his voice low so it isn’t heard over the phone. He stands and leans onto the bed, one knee pressing into the mattress between Tsukishima’s legs and his hands on either side of his shoulders. Tsukishima tries to remember how to breathe. He swallows hard. 

“Let’s… let’s meet at a restaurant… or a coffee shop or something,” Tsukishima suggests. He wants to grab Kuroo, pull him closer. The older man’s cat-like eyes scan over his body. 

“I’d like to know where you’re staying, “ Akiteru admits. “I mean you’ve never mentioned this guy before.” 

“It’s just… maybe after we talk.” Tsukishima struggles to keep up with the conversation. He thinks that Kuroo looks like he wants to eat him, he probably wouldn’t mind that. Wonders what Kuroo’s lips would feel like on his skin, what his teeth would feel like. He has to suppress a shiver. “I’m safe with Kuroo-san.” He wonders what his lips taste like.

The look on Kuroo’s face melts into a softer one and he smiles at Tsukishima gently for a moment before he stands back up and returns to his assignment. Tsukishima misses his warmth right away. 

“Alright… I’ll see you soon okay Kei?” 

“Mmkay. I’ll have Kuroo-san pick a place for us to meet and text you the address.” He hangs up then without saying goodbye. His brother won’t be offended by it. He lets his arms spread out to the sides and stares at the ceiling trying to get his breathing back to normal. He wants Kuroo to come close again. 

“It’s your first time being in Tokyo right?” Kuroo asks.

“I came once as a kid with my family. But we didn’t really do anything fun.” 

“I’m just about done with this. Let’s go explore til your brother gets here then. There’s a ramen shop near the train station we can meet him at.” 

“Okay.” Tsukishima rolls off the bed and grabs his jeans from where they’re folded on the dresser then goes to Kuroo’s closet and looks for a shirt. 

“You’d look good in red,” Kuroo suggests. Tsukishima shoots him a glare.

“I’m not wearing your old uniform.” he shoots back. Kuroo opens his mouth to respond then pauses. It's obvious he’s thinking about it and Tsukishima feels his face warm.

“I’m going to save that for a later date,” Kuroo grins and gets up walking over. He takes a black t-shirt out and hands it to Tsukishima then gives him a red and black flannel. “Of course you do look pretty good in all my clothes really. Your stupid perfect legs are too long for my pants but you’re too skinny so all my shirts look big on you.” 

“My legs?” Tsukishima’s ears are burning and he wishes he could hide. Kuroo grins at him.

“Your legs are so long they’re sinful Tsukki.” Kuroo pats his shoulder and goes back to his desk. Tsukishima takes a deep breath then flees to the bathroom to get dressed. He’s pretty sure that Kuroo is going to be the death of him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukishima wonders if this is what a date feels like. He and Kuroo have been wandering the city for over an hour. It’s cold out but bundled up in Kuroo’s extra jacket and one of Kenma’s scarves he hardly notices. Kuroo takes him to the Tokyo tower first and he has to try and hide how excited he is to be seeing it for the first time. Kuroo still teases him about being a country bumpkin. The crowds are a bit overwhelming but whenever Tsukishima gets pushed too far from Kuroo’s side the older man reaches out and grasps his hand to pull him close again so he figures that it’s not all that bad. 

They’re waiting at the station now for Akiteru to arrive. Tsukishima examines some souvenirs in a shop trying to decide what to bring back to Yamaguchi. Kuroo stays next to him, his hands in his pockets and his usual grin on his face. 

“What kind of stuff do you like to get as gifts?” Kuroo asks, “I’ll remember for the next time I come visit you.” 

“When have you ever come to visit me?” 

“Well, I didn’t know you wanted me to. But now that I know I’ll make sure and do it. I barely got to see Miyagi at all when we went down for golden week that one time. You can show me all the cool stuff.”

“Miyagi’s boring. There’s nothing as interesting as there is here in Tokyo.”

“You only think that because you live there.” Kuroo drops his head onto Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Come on what do you do for fun when you’re there. We’ll do that together when I come to visit.” 

“I guess… museums aren’t terrible,” Tsukishima mutters, his cheeks tinting pink. 

“You like museums? Why didn’t you say so? There’s tons here, we can visit some.” 

“I don’t have money for that… I doubt Akiteru will be able to give me much.” 

“My treat then.” Kuroo offers. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Aren’t college students supposed to be broke? Save your money for something more important.” He scolds. Kuroo’s grin gets bigger.

“You’re plenty important Tsukki.” He shifts just a bit closer to the blonde-haired teen before moving back again and looking at his phone. “The train should be arriving. Do you want to buy anything?”

“Huh?” Tsukishima’s brain can’t seem to function after Kuroo’s words. The older man laughs and takes his hand. 

“Come on. Let’s go face your brother. We’ll search for the perfect gifts tomorrow.” Kuroo leads him out of the shop and into the station to wait for Akiteru. Tsukishima grips Kuroo’s hand tightly and tries to slow his heart down. In the crowded station, no one pays attention to them. Tsukishima reluctantly lets go of Kuroo’s hand but he stays close enough that their shoulders are touching. Kuroo glances at him then links their pinkies together. Tsukishima’s ears are red and he stares at the ground trying to keep his normal blank expression on his face. Kuroo seems to radiate smugness. 

“Kei!!” Akiteru’s voice carries above the noise of the crowd and Tsukishima cringes a bit before shooting a look of disgust at his brother’s familiar form. Akiteru pushes through the crowd then launches himself at his younger brother, crushing him in a hug. He pulls his hand away from Kuroo’s to try and pry his brother off.

“Get off me you idiot” he growls. Akiteru just clings tighter blubbering incomprehensible nonsense. Tsukishima acts annoyed but he’s sort of grateful for his brother.

“You two are total opposites” Kuroo laughs. Tsukishima shoves his shoulder but it just makes him laugh more. Akiteru releases Tsukishima then and looks over Kuroo with a critical eye. 

“Who are you then?” He asks accusingly. Kuroo straightens up and bows a bit. 

“I”m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“I’m Tsukishima Akiteru. You’ve been taking care of my little brother then?”

“Yes, I was his mentor during training camps between our schools. I graduated two years ago but I still attend when I’ve got the time to help my kohai.” Kuroo flashed what he considered to be his most charming smile and Akiteru eyed him critically.

“You kinda look like a creep.” He admitted. Tsukishima snorted and turned his face away to hide his amusement. Kuroo’s jaw dropped open. Akiteru just laughed boisterously and slapped them both on the shoulders. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Kinda.”

“You’re so loud,” Tsukishima complained. He ducked behind Kuroo to avoid any more of his brother's affection. Akiteru raised an eyebrow at the movement. 

“Well let’s get something to eat shall we? I’ll treat you today Kuroo-san to thank you for taking such good care of my troublesome little brother.” Akiteru smiled.

“He’s really no trouble at all. I enjoy his company.” Kuroo turned to Tsukishima and ruffled his hair before heading in the direction of the restaurant. The blonde glared at his back before following him. 

“Such a grump” Akiteru teased as he linked his arm with his younger brother. Tsukishima made a few half-hearted attempts to get free of his brother’s grasp as they walked but in the end, he gave up with an annoyed sigh. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his borrowed jacket and glared at the ground. 

“When did you get this coat?” Akiteru asked as he tugged at the fabric of his sleeve. The black peacoat was nice, too nice for anything that Tsukishima would actually get for himself. In fact, most of Kuroo’s clothes were popular name brand styles. Better quality than what a college student would normally be able to afford. He wondered briefly if maybe Kuroo’s parents were well off. The apartment that he shared with Kenma was on the nicer side too. 

“It’s Kuroo-san's,” He admitted. Akiteru frowned a bit. 

“What happened to your coat?” He asked, slowing his steps. Tsukishima cursed in his head. He wanted to wait til they were eating to get into all this. He glanced towards Kuroo and silently begged for help. He was surprised to see that the raven-haired man had actually slowed his walking and was looking back at them. Tsukishima met his gaze. 

“Doesn’t he look good in it?” Kuroo asked with his usual teasing tone. Akiteru looked at him. Kuroo kept a grin on his face as he closed the distance between them and straightened out the jacket just a bit. Tsukishima tried to not think about the fact that Kuroo’s hands were on him. 

“My mother bought it for me for my birthday, but it was a little too tight in the shoulders, so it’s just been taking up space in my closet. But Tsukki is so slender that it fits him perfectly.” 

“Tsukki huh?” Akiteru’s grin rivaled Kuroo’s then. “I thought only Yamaguchi was allowed to call you Tsukki.” Tsukishima let out a huff of annoyance and straightened his glasses.

“Kuroo-san picked it up from him at the training camp and refused to drop it.” He shot a glare at Kuroo then for good measure. The older man just grinned back at him. 

“It’s such a cute nickname though,” He insisted. Tsukishima sucked his teeth and pulled free from both of their touches. 

“There is nothing cute about me” He ignored their laughter as he headed in what he thought was the right direction. He nearly tripped when Kuroo’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him to the left instead. 

“You gotta pay attention Tsukki. Don’t want to get lost.” He flashed a smile at the blonde and then winked. Tsukishima had to force himself not to smile back. 

At the restaurant, Akiteru and Kuroo seemed to hit it off. They both talked animatedly and carried the conversations on their own so that Tsukishima didn’t have to participate. He ate his ramen and observed them while he tried to think of how he was going to tell Akiteru. He hadn’t really put any thought into it when he told his parents. It had just burst out of him after so long in denial. This is his last chance and he can’t blow it. 

Kuroo’s hand slipping into his own beneath the table pulls Tsukishima from his thoughts. He raises his eyes from his now-empty bowl and realizes that both his companions have stopped speaking and they’re now looking at him. Tsukishima wonders if his brother can tell they’re holding hands. 

“What?” He asks, forcing his face to stay in its usual bored look. 

“Do you… want to talk about what happened?” Akiteru asks hesitantly. Tsukishima swallows hard then picks up his water glass with his free hand and takes a long sip. 

“I… Mom and Dad… Well, Dad mostly… probably mom too I wasn’t really paying much attention after the first…” Kuroo gives his hand a gentle squeeze, “I… I came out to them… and I guess this is me coming out to you too… I’m gay, Akiteru.” He thinks he might puke. 

“Oh that’s um… I kinda already figured that Kei.” Akiteru smiles at him reassuringly and shrugs his shoulders a bit. It’s not the response that Tsukishima was expecting at all.

“What?” Tsukishima stares at his brother in confusion.

“Come on, I mean you and Kuroo-san aren’t exactly subtle.” Kuroo chokes on his drink then and turns his face away to cough into his arm. Tsukishima pulls his hand free and raises both hands above the table. His face is burning.

“No, no, no. Kuroo and I aren't… We don’t… Oh my god Akiteru. We’re not dating.” He manages to stutter out an objection. Akiteru looks between the two of them with a confused and slightly concerned expression on his face. Tsukishima can’t believe how obvious his feelings must have been if his brother had picked up on it so quickly. He wanted to know if Kuroo had noticed, or how he felt about the assumption. He’s too scared to look.

“You aren’t? Sorry I just… you like… hate when people touch you and stuff but you’re so comfortable with Kuroo-san that I just figured. The only other person you let get that close is Tadashi.” Akiteru rubs the back of his neck. He seems to think of something and opens his mouth to speak again but Tsukishima sees it coming and stops him.

“NO.” He puts his hands on the table with a bit more force than really necessary. “Me and Tadashi are not dating either.” 

“You’re not?” Kuroo asks suddenly. His voice filled with confusion. Tsukishima turns to him, his brow furrowed.

“You thought I was dating Tadashi?” 

“You… You guys are always together and you look kinda… soft when you talk to him.” There was something about the look in Kuroo’s eyes that made Tsukishima’s heart race and he had to force himself to glare at the black-haired man.

“I never look soft.” He growls. Akiteru laughs at them and eats the last of his ramen. 

“You look soft all the time Kei.” 

“I do not. God, you’re both so annoying.” He crosses his arms on the table and buries his face in them wishing the floor would just swallow him whole. “I’m not dating anyone, and if I was, it wouldn’t be Tadashi. He’s not even gay. He’s got some weird awkward flirting thing with our team manager anyway.” 

“Oh, the little blonde? God, she gets more nervous than you guys at games. Neither of them is gonna have the guts to confess.” Akiteru muses. Tsukishima’s grateful that the topic has drifted away from him for at least a moment. “What about you Kuroo-san? Are you gay?” Tsukishima and Kuroo both freeze. Tsukishima can’t believe his brother would just ask that.

“Akiteru” He scolds, lifting his head just a bit to glare at his brother.

“Yes.” Kuroo’s voice sounds small. Lacking all his usual confidence. Tsukishima thinks he might die. 

“Are you dating anyone?” Akiteru asks.

“No,” Tsukishima can’t help but glance at Kuroo from the corner of his eye. 

“Is there anyone you want to date?” Tsukishima was really, really going to kill his brother. Kuroo’s face flushed red, he turned his head to stare out the window, and Tsukishima hated it because that probably meant there was someone and that someone was probably a thousand times better than him and probably lived closer. 

“I um… I’d rather not discuss that.” Kuroo muttered, “If you don’t mind.”

“Oh no don’t worry I’m just being nosy. You are my baby brother's new friend after all. I have to make sure you’re good enough for him.” Akiteru teased. Tsukishima contemplated jumping in front of a train. Kuroo just gave a somewhat hesitant nod. 

“Akiteru.”

“Yes, brother dearest?” Akiteru’s eyes were full of mischief and Tsukishima knew he needed to get his brother to refocus on what they’d come there for to protect both himself and Kuroo.

“I… I need you to pick up more of my stuff from home.” He picked up his napkin and ripped a piece off, rolling it between his fingers nervously. Kuroo and Akiteru were both staring at him again.

“From home?” Akiteru asked, “You aren’t planning on staying here much longer, are you? I mean break will be over soon and you have volleyball stuff. You should go home pretty soon. I’m sure mom and dad are worried about you.” 

Tsukishima ripped some more off his napkin. Somehow Akiteru seemed to be clueless still. Their parents must not have really given him an explanation of the situation. Tsukishima regretted bringing Kuroo along a bit because he hadn’t wanted to tell the older man this really. 

“I’m… Not allowed to go home.” He admitted softly. “Yamaguchi’s parents said I could stay with them til the end of the year so…” 

“Tsukki why didn’t you tell me?” Kuroo placed his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and he leaned into the touch a bit. “I thought you just wanted some space to let them get used to it…”

“Don’t be ridiculous Kei. I’m sure mom and dad want you home. It was probably a shock to them.”

“Dad said that I was disowned. He said I had to leave that day so… I just don’t want him to throw away my stuff but I can’t go back to get it on my own so…” 

“Jesus christ Tsukki.” Kuroo pulled him in for a tight hug and Tsukishima let himself melt into the warmth. 

“You can stay with me, Kei. We’re family. No matter who you love.” Akiteru promises. Tsukishima’s eyes burn and he pushes his glasses up then presses his face into Kuroo’s jacket. He feels Kuroo take the glasses off his head carefully and then both arms are around him once again squeezing him tight. Normally Tsukishima would complain but right now the tight hold is exactly what he needs.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukishima does not want to go home, or back to Miyagi at least. He doesn’t have a home anymore. He could live with Akiteru but Akiteru lived too far from Karasuno for him to comfortably make it to school and practice. He wasn’t Hinata after all. So he’d be spending the rest of his senior year sleeping on a futon in Tadashi’s room. It was all too uncertain. Things felt easier here in Tokyo, hidden away from all the troubles of real life. Tucked safely into Kuroo’s bed with the black-haired man sleeping soundly beside him.

It didn’t really matter though. They were all aware that it would come to an end soon. Tsukishima had to go back. He’d already agreed to stay on the volleyball team until the end and Yamaguchi would be crushed if he took it back now. His grades would suffer and his college admissions as well. He had no choice but to go back really. 

“You think so loud Tsukki.” Kuroo’s voice was heavy with sleep as he turned onto his side to face Tsukishima. He draped his arm over the blonde's waist and tugged him closer. He was glad for the darkness that hid the blush on his face as he ducked his head to rest it against Kuroo’s chest.

“Sorry… I can sleep on the couch if I’m keeping you up Kuroo-san.” He really didn’t want to do that. Kuroo scoffed and started to run his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair.

“You won’t fit on the couch beanpole. It’s too cold anyway and you’re warm.” 

“If you’re sure…” 

“Mm very. Just stay here with me.” 

“Kuroo-san”

“Kuroo. Or Tetsurou even. Stop being so formal.”

“What? You’re too much older than me. I can’t just drop the honorifics.”

“I just told you too.” 

“I… that’s… That’s too much Kuroo-san” Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face if he had to call him by his first name.

“I’ll call you Kei,” Kuroo offered. Tsukishima is pretty sure his head was going to explode if he blushed anymore. The sound of his name rolling off Kuroo's tongue was too much. His voice was still deep with sleep and in the silence of the room, it felt too intimate. 

“What happened to the stupid Kuroo from training camp. You used to be so lame.” 

“I’m a mature adult now, Kei.” Kuroo shifted so his chin rested on Tsukishima’s head. 

“Yeah right.” Tsukishima scoffed. 

“I know how to be serious when it’s needed. I wanted to make sure and take good care of you while you were here,”

Tsukishima’s face was burning. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s torso and hugged him tightly. They’d slept in the same bed together for most of Tsukishima’s visit but other than when he’d first arrived they’d kept a polite distance between them on the bed. It was totally gone now. Their chests were pressed together and their legs tangled. Tsukishima’s head was tucked into the crook of Kuroo’s neck and the former captain’s fingers still brushed gently through blonde hair. Tsukishima thought he might melt.

“Thank you… Tetsurou,” He whispered. Kuroo stiffened for a moment and then he was practically vibrating with excitement. He rolled them so he was half on top of Tsukishima and pressed gentle kisses to his temple and forehead. Tsukishima was too shocked to react much. He gripped Kuroo’s arms tightly and stared up at the older man. His vision was blurry since he’d ditched his glasses to sleep but he could still see the big toothy grin Kuroo was beaming down on him. Tsukishima couldn’t handle it. He pulled Kuroo down so his face was pressed against his neck and out of sight. 

“Just go to sleep, you idiot.” Tsukishima tried to sound stern but there was a fondness in his tone that couldn’t be masked. He jumped in surprise when he felt lips brushing against his neck. “Kuroo don’t.” He warned. He felt Kuroo’s lips curl up in another grin against his skin.

“Sweet dreams Kei.” he practically purred. Tsukishima was sure that he was actually going to die at any moment. It was so much and he was sure he was gonna burst if he blushed anymore. His heart was racing so fast that he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get any real sleep. But the warm weight of Kuroo’s body and his steady breathing did something to calm the panic in Tsukishima’s head and soon he found himself matching his breathing and falling into a deep sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

_ Tsukishima dreamed of a bed made of clouds, of warm hands against bare skin and lips moving over his body. Exploring, tasting, marking with teeth. He dreamed of sweet words whispered in a deep voice and golden eyes that looked at him like he was a treasure. He never wanted it to stop. He begged for more with a breathless voice.  _

_ Strong arms pressing him into the mattress and a leg between his thighs. It was too much and not enough all at once and his lips moved, calling out the name that sat on the tip of his tongue as their bodies moved together in the clouds.  _

“Tet… Tetsurou,” Tsukishima gasps and presses closer to the leg slotted between his own. There’s a sharp intake of breath and then Kuroo’s moving away from him. Tsukishima whines a bit at the loss of warmth and opens his eyes. His body is still fogged with sleep and he looks up at Kuroo through his blurred vision. 

The room is lit with the pre-dawn light streaming through the windows. Even without the help of his glasses, he can see that Kuroo’s eyes are darker and his lips are parted. It takes a few seconds for Tsukishima’s brain to catch up with what's happened. He sits up quickly and scurries away so fast that he doesn’t see the edge of the bed. Kuroo reacts quickly, catching Tsukishima’s wrist to keep him from falling. 

Tsukishima’s face is burning with embarrassment. He doesn’t know how much of his dream had bled into the real world but it's clear from Kuroo’s face that he knows what happened. He knows what Tsukishima was dreaming about. 

“Tsukki,” He starts. Tsukishima pulls his wrist out of Kuroo’s grasp and jumps up from the bed, stumbling a bit when the blanket catches his ankle but he catches himself and rushes to the bathroom locking himself in. He sits against the door and pulls his legs to his chest, resting his head against his knees. There’s a soft knock against the bathroom door but Tsukishima ignores it. He can’t face Kuroo like this. 

After a while, there’s a shuffling sound outside the door and then a thud as a body drops against it. “Are you dead Tsukishima?” Kenma’s tired voice comes through the door. Tsukishima figures that Kuroo must have woken him up and somehow that makes him feel worse.

“No.” He answers. 

“Kuroo thinks we’re out of something…” Kenma yawns. “He’s going to the store... “ Kenma’s footsteps shuffle away from the door and everything is silent again. Tsukishima feels even more guilty. His stupid crush has inconviniencing all of them. He stands up and slips out of the bathroom. Kuroo’s shoes are gone from their spot by the front door so Tsukishima makes his way back to the bedroom and finds some clothes. He brings them back to the bathroom and takes a cold shower. 

He knows that he’s going to have to face Kuroo soon. He’s not supposed to go back to Miyagi until tomorrow but he’s definitely considering doing it today. It’d be easier. But he’s not quite ready to leave Kuroo’s apartment yet. He’s not ready to face everything back at Karasuno. His brother will have gotten his stuff from his parent’s house. Most of it will have to be stored because there’s not enough room at Tadashi’s. His teammates will have questions. They’ll want to know why he’s living with the captain now. He wonders how long he’ll be able to put off telling anyone. 

Kuroo must come back at some point while he’s in the shower. He comes out to the smell of breakfast being cooked and Kuroo’s voice humming in the kitchen. He knows that if he walks into the kitchen now he’ll see Kuroo with his stupid bedhead, probably wearing sweats and an apron and it will feel weirdly domestic, or it would have if Tsukishima hadn’t had that stupid dream. He takes off his glasses and cleans them off on his borrowed t-shirt. He wonders if he could get away with taking something of Kuroo’s back to Miyagi with him, would it be weird?

“Breakfast Tsukki.” Kuroo’s voice calls out in its usual cheerful way. Tsukishima takes a deep breath and steps into the kitchen. He was right, Kuroo is wearing his stupid cat print apron. 

“Don’t call me that,” he mumbles as he takes a seat at the table. Kuroo spins around with a bowl in each hand and his stupid Cheshire grin in place.

“Come on Tsukki. I thought we had passed this already.” He puts the bowls down on the table then gets two glasses and a carton of juice from the fridge. Tsukishima picks up his chopsticks and plays with them a bit. 

“I…” 

“Hey, Tsukki. Don’t worry about it okay?” Kuroo’s hand rests on Tsukishima’s shoulder for just a moment before he sits down across from him. Tsukishima feels his face heat up again. 

“Sorry…” He mumbles anyway before he starts to eat. Kuroo’s foot brushes against his under the table and then stays there. Somehow it’s comforting. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukishima stands in a shop at the train station once again, still wearing Kuroo’s jacket and another borrowed t-shirt. He’s debating between two stupid-looking souvenirs that he’s sure Yamaguchi will love. Kuroo drapes his arm over Tsukishima’s shoulders and pulls him down. 

“Man I’m gonna miss you now,” Kuroo whines. Tsukishima lifts his hand to adjust his glasses and cover his blush. 

“Would you stop being such an embarrassment,” He puts one of the souvenirs back then moves Kuroo’s arm from his shoulder before going to pay for the gift. Kuroo follows him closely. 

“I’m not an embarrassment! I’ve just gotten so used to always having you around and now you’re gonna be like two hours away whenever I wanna see you!” 

“Ugh it’s not like two hours is that long. Besides, the train runs a few times a day.” Tsukishima grumbles. Kuroo’s grin grows even wider and he wraps his arms tightly around Tsukishima’s waist and props his head on the blonde’s shoulders. Tsukishima scrunches up his face and tries to get free. “What is wrong with you?”

“You just gave me permission to come visit you!” Kuroo cheers. Several people turn to look at them and Tsukishima hides his face in his scarf in embarrassment. He grabs his gift for Yamaguchi in one hand and then drags Kuroo out of the store by his shift. 

“You’re so stupid.” He grumbles. 

“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy Tsukki.” Kuroo pulls Tsukishima against his chest and hugs him tightly, his lips brushing lightly against the younger man’s cheek. “I wish I could keep you here with me.” 

“You…” Tsukishima’s face is too flushed to even try to hide it now so for just a moment he lets himself lean more into Kuroo’s warmth before he pulls away again. “I need to get to my train.”

“There’s time still. Let me hug you longer.” Kuroo pouts. Tsukishima glares at him but Kuroo just grins back and pulls Tsukishima back against his chest. 

“Why are you so clingy all of a sudden. People are gonna look at us,” he complains. Kuroo squeezes him tighter.

“Because you’re going away duh Tsukki.”

“I thought you were already planning on coming to Miyagi.” 

“Oh totally but with classes starting again it might be a while.” Kuroo is definitely pouting now and Tsukishima thinks that he kind of looks like a puppy. He lets out a long sigh and pats Kuroo on the head, letting his fingers rest in the unruly black hair for just a moment before sticking his hands in his pockets. 

“If you don’t want to come to Miyagi then just say so.” He says. Kuroo’s eyes meet his for a moment and then he grabs the younger man’s hand and pulls him to a more out of the way spot. He moves Tsukishima against the wall and stands between him and the crowd. 

“I do want to come to Miyagi.” He says with a serious tone. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” 

“W...what? Why?” Tsukishima covers his face with one hand. 

“Because you’re amazing obviously,” Kuroo says it with such conviction that for a moment Tsukishima almost believes him. 

“My train is coming…” He says instead of the question that sits on the tip of his tongue. Kuroo lets out a sigh and drops his head onto Tsukishima’s shoulder for just a moment before he pulls back. 

“Let’s get you home safe then.” His grin is back in place but it doesn’t reach his eyes the way it normally does. Tsukishima feels like he did something wrong again. 

“Yeah… Home.” He sighs. He doesn’t have a home anymore, but it's just something he’s going to have to get used to. 

“You’ll be okay, right? I know that… It’s hard to be separated from your family.” 

“I still have Akiteru so… and he thinks mom will come around. I’ve really got to go now Kuroo-san.”

“I know. I don’t like it but I know.” Kuroo moves back away from him a bit then takes his hand and pulls him through the crowds to the ticket gate. They have to part there and Tsukishima finds that he really doesn’t want to let go of Kuroo’s hand. “Call me when you get there okay? I want to know you’re safe.” 

“It's just a train ride Kuroo-san.” 

“Then just call me so I can hear your voice. I’ll watch the train schedule. If you don’t call me then I'll blow up your phone until I hear from you. I’ll even give Bokuto your number.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Tsukishima snaps at him and pulls his hand away to take out his ticket. He shoots a glare at the wild-haired man. “If Bokuto calls or texts me then I’ll not talk to you again.” 

“Tsukki I was just kidding!” 

“Whatever. I’ll talk to you later.” Tsukishima fixes his glasses then goes to catch the train. He has to hurry now because he stayed behind for too long. He doesn’t remember the trip back to Karasuno. He keeps his headphones on and his music turned all the way up. The train station is pretty empty when he gets there so it’s easy to see Akiteru and Tadashi waiting for them. He walks over to them and pushes the headphones around his neck. 

“Welcome back Tsukki!” Tadashi cheers and jumps up and down waving his arms. Tsukishima forces a smile as he approaches them. He gives Tadashi his gift and his brother a short hug and he lets them bundle him off to Akiteru’s car. He listens as they update him on the things he missed in his short time in Tokyo and answers Tadashi’s questions about the trip. He waits until he’s at Tadashi’s house and his brother is gone before he checks his phone. 

**Kuroo-senpai: Tsukki!!! You haven’t called me!**

**Are you dead?**

**I’m gonna give Bokuto your number**

**Tsukki: When the hell did you get into my phone**

**Kuroo-Senpai: You’re not dead! =D=D=D**

**Tsukishima: I’m at Tadashi’s**

**Kuroo-san: that’s good! Did you eat dinner?**

**Tsukishima: yes**

**Kuroo-san: was it yummy?**

**Tsukishima: I’m going to bed.**

**If you give that damn owl my number I’ll kill you.**

**Kuroo-san: That’s so mean**

**What about Akaashi?**

**Tsukishima: What about him?**

**Kuroo-san: I could give you his number.**

**Tsukishima: Why?**

**Kuroo-san: he’s smart.**

**and better with words**

**if you wanted to talk to someone**

**Tsukishima: His continued interaction with Bokuto makes me question his brains**

**Kuroo-san: Love makes people do dumb things**

**Anyway, his number is 0X-XXXX-XXXX**

**Good night Tsukki =3**

**Tsukishima: Goodnight Kuroo-san**

Tsukishima goes back to school when the break is over. They don’t tell anyone about his new living arrangements and if anyone wonders why he goes home with Tadashi every night. Akiteru visits him often and Tsukishima knows that he’s been trying to get their parents to come around but their dad won’t budge. He goes to entrance exams and studies. He plays volleyball and he teaches his underclassmen. He tries to forget about his parents' rejections. 

He’s in the gym on the weekend before practice is supposed to start. Somehow he’s managed to beat even the freak duo for once. He likes being in the gym alone. It gives him time to set everything up in peace. He keeps his headphones on while he works so he doesn’t notice when someone else joins him. Not until the arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against a strong chest. 

“What the fuck,” He jerks his headphones off and turns his head to find golden eyes and a Cheshire grin.

“Tsuukiiii you should watch your language,” Kuroo sings. Tsukishima takes a deep breath and tries to calm his racing heart, he lets his head fall back onto Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack you asshole?” He jabs Kuroo with his elbow until the older man has to let go. 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Kuroo asks, backing up a bit to give him some room. 

“Who would be happy to see you,” Tsukishima grumbles as he goes back to putting the net up. Kuroo watches him for a moment then moves to the other side and helps to raise it. 

“You can’t fool me Tsukki. I see through your ice princess act.” 

“Who are you calling a princess,”

“You of course” Kuroo grins. Tsukishima sucks his teeth and walks to the ball bin and picks one up. He considers it for a moment then throws it at Kuroo’s head. 

“Your hair looks even worse than usual.”

“Tsukki my love why do you wound me like this?” Kuroo catches the ball easily and hugs it to his chest while he pouts at Tsukishima. 

“God don’t you ever shut up.”

“I’m sure you could think of a way to shut me up,” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows.

“Don’t make jokes like that,” Tsukishima ducks under the net and keeps his back to Kuroo to hide his blush. “Serve the ball. Even an old man like you should be able to manage that.” 

“Old man!? I come all the way here to surprise my precious Tsukki and you can’t do anything but wound me.” Kuroo whines. Tsukishima turns to look back at him with a smirk on his face. 

“What’s wrong? Afraid that I’m better than you now?”

“Oh, Tsukki. That’s exactly what I’m hoping for.” Kuroo’s grin is back as he moves into position to serve. They take turns serving and receiving in silence for a while before Kuroo speaks again.

“Did you ever text Akaashi?” he asks.

“You already know I didn’t.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes and then serves the ball with a little more force. Of course, Kuroo still receives it easily. 

“He may have mentioned it.”

“I hate when you beat around the bush like that. If you want to say something then just say it.”

“Sorry Tsukki, I just wo-” Kuroo is cut off by the arrival of the rest of the team. Hinata is ridiculously excited by the appearance of the former Nekoma captain and bounces around all over the place. Tadashi takes over and introduces Kuroo as the guy that taught Tsukishima everything and Kuroo gets excited at that and starts trying to share stories about first-year Tsukishima. Thankfully coach Ukai arrives quickly and soon they all get into their practicing. Kuroo slips seamlessly into the role of teacher for the younger students and even Tsukishima admits that he’s a little jealous of how good the older man is at explaining things. 

They don’t really have much time to spend together. Tsukishima knows that the practice and the advice that Kuroo offers will be good for the team when it comes time for nationals but he wishes that for once he could just be selfish and keep Kuroo all to himself. He thinks about Kuroo’s arms around him, just for that brief moment, and wishes he hadn’t pulled away. He’s not getting much practice done today. Keeps catching himself staring at Kuroo instead of focusing. 

Towards the end of practice, they’ve all split into separate groups to practice and Tsukishima is supposed to be practicing his receives but he sees Kuroo on the side of the court, pulling his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face and he’s so distracted that he takes one of Kageyama’s serves to the face and ends up on the ground in a daze. 

“Tsukki!” Tadashi and Kuroo call out the nickname at the same time and then Kuroo is there kneeling beside him. He helps Tsukishima sit up and removes his glasses to check for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he grumbles. Kuroo wraps one arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and places his other hand gently on the blonde's face, tilting his head back and forth to examine the damage. The rest of the team is gathered around and Tsukishima is embarrassed. He can feel it like a weighted ball in his stomach. He wants to shrink away from their attention. To brush it off and try to act tough, but Kuroo’s hands are gentle and his face is close enough that Tsukishima can see his worry even without his glasses

“Well your nose isn’t broken at least,” one of Kuroo’s fingers slides just below Tsukishima’s right eye and he flinches a bit at the pain. “Looks like your glasses took most of the hit. You’ll probably have a bruise here but it won’t be too bad.” 

“Are my glasses broken?” he asks squinting to look around for where Kuroo put them. 

“Nah they’re fine,” Kuroo puts the glasses back on Tsukishima’s head, adjusting the strap around his head. Kuroo stands up then, his arm slipping away from Tsukishima as he moves to stand in front of him offering his hands. Begrudgingly he takes them. Being sure to shoot a glare at Kageyama as he’s tugged to his feet.

“That was a pretty rough hit to the head Tsukishima,” Coach Ukai finally spoke up. “I think you should sit out for the rest of practice.” 

“I’ll take care of him.” Kuroo grins, looping his arm back around Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima has to bend a bit for it to be comfortable. 

“We’ll leave you to it then!” Tadashi says cheerfully, giving them two thumbs up. Tsukishima wants to complain but before he can Kuroo is tugging him out of the gym and up to the club room. 

“I’m fine Kuroo really.” He insists. 

“I know Tsukki,” Kuroo flashes his usual grin at him. “But now you have time to show me around before my train back.” 

“Why… did you come out here?” Tsukishima asks as he moves to his bag to get his uniform out.

“I told you I’d come visit when I could. There’s no classes today so I figured I could come surprise you. Were you surprised?” Kuroo grabs his own duffle bag from where he’d stashed it. 

“I was… did you plan to stay for practice?” 

“Of course. I got Hinata’s number from Kenma and he told me your schedule and stuff. It’s why I brought workout clothes and my volleyball shoes obviously. I told you before you left Tokyo that I’d come.” Kuroo takes out his own clothes and starts to change. Tsukishima forces himself to keep his back to Kuroo as he does the same.

“Well… let’s get something to eat… and just see what happens?” he mumbles. 

“Great!” Kuroo cheers and Tsukishima doesn’t need to look to know that Kuroo is grinning. 

“You know we’re going to be in Tokyo for finals anyway soon.” He reminds the black-haired man as they walk out of the club room a few minutes later. 

“Yeah but you’re gonna be busy the whole time. I will of course be happy to cheer you up after Nekoma beats you.” Kuroo pats his back hard enough to make him stumble. Tsukishima scoffs and shrugs his hand away. 

“We’re going to win this year.” He swears. He wonders when he got so confident when he became so determined to win. He remembers the empty hallway then, the tears streaming down his face and the arms holding him tight. He’s even more familiar with those arms now. He knows what it's like to be held by them, to sleep wrapped in them. “We’re going to win.” 

“Prove it,” Kuroo’s voice was practically a purr as his lips curled up in his signature grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsukishima feels like he’s going to be sick. He’s sitting on the edge of their borrowed warm-up gym, his phone gripped in his hand. He knew that he shouldn’t have checked his phone before the match but here he was. All caught up on emails. He takes his glasses off and cleans them on his shirt. He got accepted. To all of them. Of course, he would. He never had any doubt. But that was before. Now he’s not going to be able to cover any tuition.

“Tsukki it’s time to go,” Yamaguchi is kneeling down in front of him with a concerned look on his face. Tsukishima puts his glasses back on and nods standing up. 

“Let’s go win Yamaguchi.” He turns his phone off and shoves it deep into his bag. 

“Yes, Tsukki!” They round the team up together and head to the stadium. Tsukishima throws everything he has into playing. He stuffs all his emotions into a box and seals it and then for the next few days he does nothing but play volleyball. He can’t sleep, he doesn’t eat much. Everyone is so caught up in the energy of the tournament that they don't notice him. He’s fine with that. 

They lose. They make it into the top three and then they lose. Tsukishima stuffs more feelings into the box. He walks his team through their cool down. He helps give some sort of pep talk. He wishes that he could be Daichi or Kuroo. They’d know what to say. How to help stop the tears that are flowing freely. Coach gives them thirty minutes of free time before they need to meet again. Tsukishima knows that he should stick around. Talk to the underclassmen and comfort them. But that’s never been who he is and he doesn’t have the energy to fake it now. 

Tsukishima wanders through the stadium with no plan. He ends up in a small hallway and stares at a spot in the corner. He sees himself there, two years ago with a red Nekoma jacket over his head crying. He wonders if he should cry now.

“Kei,” A hand touches his shoulder lightly. He turns his head and meets Kuroo’s concerned gaze. “I don’t have my team jacket this time but I can still give you a hug.” The box breaks. Tsukishima’s legs give out and strong arms catch him. He clings to Kuroo tightly and sobs. 

“I’ve got you Tsukki. It’s okay I’ve got you.” Kuroo moves them to the wall and sits down with Tsukishima tucked onto his lap. He tangles his fingers in blonde curls and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve got you.”

Tsukishima doesn’t know how much time passes. He doesn’t care. He keeps his face pressed into Kuroo’s shirt until he runs out of tears and then he rests his head on the older man’s shoulder. He’s too exhausted to move or think anymore. He knows that as long as Kuroo’s got him he’s safe. 

“Ah Kuroo-san, Tsukki…” Tadashi’s voice breaks through his fog and Tsukishima opens his eyes. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi… any chance I can keep him a bit longer?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima likes that he can feel the rumble of Kuroo’s voice. 

“Is… everything okay?” 

“Yeah, it will be. I just want to hog him for a bit longer.” Kuroo gives him a gentle squeeze. 

“Okay. We’re gonna stay to watch the finals so… as long as he’s back at the hotel by curfew I can cover for him.” Tadashi offers. Tsukishima vows to thank him later but for now, he doesn’t bother moving. Kuroo is warm and Tsukishima can’t exactly remember how many days it's been since he last slept properly. 

“Hey, Tsukki. I know you’re tired but we should move somewhere.” Kuroo whispers in his ear. Tsukishima shakes his head and presses his face closer. 

“Don’t wanna let go.” He huffs. Kuroo laughs at that and runs his fingers through Tsukishima’s curls. 

“You don’t have to let go, Tsukki. I’m not gonna leave your side until you’re ready.” Kuroo promises. 

“What if I’m never ready?” Tsukishima hates how small his voice sounds. 

“Then I’ll be there. I’ve got you Tsukki. Whenever you need me. I know life sucks. We’ll get through all the shit together.” 

“How are you so good at pep talks?” 

“It’s just a special skill. Now I know you’re exhausted. I could see it all over your face during the game but you need some proper cheering up before I let you crash. We’re going to go get some good food with some great company and then I’ll have you back to your team before you get in trouble.” Kuroo stands up helping Tsukishima to his feet. He keeps an arm around his waist and leads him out to the main lobby. 

Tsukishima goes with him willingly but when he sees who’s waiting for them he tries to get away and flee. Kuroo laughs and keeps a tight grip on him as they approach the duo that waits for them. 

“Yoooooo Tsukkiiiii” Bokuto yells as he waves his arms around. Akaashi stands beside him looking much calmer. He’s also holding Tsukishima’s bag. 

“As much as you want to run away we both know that there’s no better distraction from life than spending time with Bokuto.” 

“I’d rather die,” Tsukishima scoffs. Kuroo laughs.

“That’s more like my Tsukki! See Bokuto is cheering you up already!”

“I’ll keep him on a short leash, Tsukishima.” Akaashi holds out his bag and Tsukishima takes it gratefully. 

“Thank you Akaashi-san… I’ll go get changed…. Kuroo-san do you know where the closest bathroom is?” 

“Yeah of course. I’ll show you. Bokuto Akaashi we’ll be right back.” Kuroo takes Tsukishima’s hand in his own and leads him to the bathroom. He’s sure that people are looking at them weird but he’s too tired to notice. Kuroo waits outside the bathroom while Tsukishima changes. When he’s done he stops and looks at himself in the mirror. His skin pale against the black of his uniform jacket. He’s done now. This was his last game with Karasuno. He switches back to his normal glasses then walks out of the bathroom. 

“You good?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nods and slips his hand back into Kuroo’s. He looks surprised for a moment then smiles and squeezes his hand. “Want me to take your bag?” 

“I… please,” Tsukishima sighs. Kuroo takes the bag and loops the strap over his shoulders. 

“Now let’s get back to them.” 

“Oh god please don’t make me do this,” Tsukishima whines and lets himself drop into Kuroo’s side. Kuroo laughs and holds him up for a moment before he leads him back to the others. 

Tsukishima complained the whole night but Kuroo was right. With Bokuto and Kuroo acting like idiots he forgets about the loss and his plans for his future. Bokuto draws so much attention to himself that Tsukishima doesn’t have to worry about anyone looking at him. The three of them manage to get him to eat more food than he’s probably eaten in weeks and they won’t let him pay for any of it when they’re done. 

They say goodbye to Akaashi and Bokuto after dinner and Kuroo walks him back to the hotel the team is staying at. The streets are quiet so Tsukishima lets himself walk too close to Kuroo, their pinkies linked. 

“It’s over…” Tsukishima mutters. 

“Just one chapter is Tsukki. You’re good. You telling me no college teams are looking at you?” Kuroo asks. Just like that, it all comes back. Tsukishima turns away from Kuroo and sticks his hands in his pockets. 

“Not good enough…” He mumbles. “Good night Kuroo… Thank you for… all this.” 

“Don’t look down on yourself Tsukki. After what you did here I’m sure there are some colleges rethinking things. There’s still time. Also, you don’t ever have to thank me okay. We’re… I’m here for you. No matter what.” 

“You’re too good for me,” Tsukishima sighs. Kuroo grins at him. 

“Nah you got that backward moonshine.” Tsukishima can feel his cheeks warm and does his best to look annoyed. 

“Oh god, not another nickname.” 

“You love it Tsukki.” Tsukishima turns back to Kuroo and meets his gaze. 

“I guess I can deal with it… Since it’s you.” 

“Aaawww moonshine” Kuroo pulls him in for a hug, his lips brushing against Tsukishima’s cheek. 

“I really can’t convince you to drop that?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Ugh, you’re gross. I’m going to bed.” Tsukishima takes his bag back from Kuroo and heads up the steps. 

“Goodnight Tsukki.” 

“Goodnight… Tetsurou,” 


	12. Chapter 12

In the end, Kuroo was right, not that Tsukishima would admit it. The former captain had a big enough ego as it was. Tsukishima sat in Takeda’s office looking over two different scholarship offers. One a full scholarship for a school in Miyagi and the other a partial scholarship for one in Tokyo, not the school he really wanted. Some part of him had hoped to go to the same university as Kuroo, not that he’d talked about it to anyone. He’d been accepted but there was no way he was going to be able to cover full tuition. Partial tuition though, if Tsukishima got a job then he could probably manage it. 

“I… I’m going to accept the Tokyo offer.” He set both letters down and turned his gaze to Takeda. 

“Are you sure Tsukishima-Kun? You can take a little more time to think about it.” 

“No, there's no reason for me to stay in Miyagi anymore. I’ll go to Tokyo.” 

“Alright then let’s get your formal acceptance drafted and sent out,” Takeda says cheerfully. 

“Yes sir. Thank you for your help.” Tsukishima bows a bit.

“It’s no problem at all Tsukishima-Kun!” They work together to get the letter drafted and sent. Tsukishima thinks about calling Kuroo and telling him that soon they’ll live in the same city again. He wonders how far Kuroo’s apartment is from the campus if he could get away with sleeping there some nights.

Yamaguchi and Yachi are going on a date after school so Tsukishima finds himself walking home alone for once. He drops the letter at the post office, taking a picture as he slides it into the mailbox. He blurs out the college information on the picture and then texts it to Kuroo.

**Tsukishima: *image* decision made.**

He waits a few minutes for a response but when none comes he slides his phone back into his pocket and continues on his way back to the Yamaguchi house. He still can’t get used to having a key for the house or being in Yamaguchi’s room when no one else is home. It doesn’t feel right. He sets himself up on the floor of Yamaguchi’s bedroom and takes out his textbooks to study. 

Yamaguchi comes home at some point, as do his parents. They sit around the table and talk about their day and Tsukishima tries not to think about his own family. What they’re having for dinner or what his mom might have done that day. He thinks about calling her. Maybe when his dad is still at work. He could tell her about how far they got in nationals and that he got a volleyball scholarship to a college in Tokyo. That he wasn’t sure what he wanted to study. Maybe she could give him some advice. 

Tsukishima excuses himself early and goes back to studying in the bedroom. He checks his phone and tries not to be too disappointed when there’s still no response from Kuroo. He knows that the older man is a student. He’s probably studying or in a class. Tsukishima takes his shower and gets ready for bed then settles down on his futon to read a book until Yamaguchi comes into the room. He checks his phone once more before going to bed. 

***

The sound of his phone ringing jerks Tsukishima awake. He hears Yamaguchi mumble up on the bed and feels around for his glasses. It must be his phone that’s ringing. He finds it where it’s plugged in near the futon and squints his eyes against the brightness as he reads the caller ID. 

Kuroo. Kuroo is calling him at four in the morning. He has a weird feeling in his chest as he answers. 

“Kuroo?”

“Tsukki… Shit, you’re sleeping… I… I didn’t see the time. I... “ Kuroo takes a deep breath. His voice sounds wrong.

“It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“I… It’s nothing I’ll… I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Kuroo-san, I'm already awake now. Talk.” Tsukishima sits up and runs his hand through his hair. He sees Yamaguchi watching him from under his blanket.

“You’re always so bossy moonshine.” There’s silence, and then a sniffle. Tsukishima realizes that Kuroo’s voice sounds weird because he’s crying. 

“Tetsurou tell me.” 

“It’s… it’s my dad… He um... He died…. Today… He’s.” Kuroo’s voice catches. Tsukishima freezes for a moment and then makes himself move. He gets up and empties his school things out of his bag. 

“I’m coming.” He shoves some clothes into his bag.

“No, that's… you don’t have to, you have… you have class.”

“Kuroo do you need me?” 

“Yes… God… I’m sorry Tsukki.” 

“Don’t apologize. I’ll catch the first train.” Tsukishima turns to look at Yamaguchi and the brunette nods. He shuffles out of bed and finds his wallet. He gives Tsukishima all the cash he’s got left. 

“Thank you Tsukki…” Kuroo sniffles. 

“Are you at your apartment?” 

“No my… My parent’s house…”

“Okay.” He puts the phone on speaker while he gets the rest of his belongings into his bag and looks up the train schedule. “The first train is at five. It’s not far from Yamaguchi’s house so I can make it in time.” 

“It’s not…. It’s not safe to go this early Tsukki,”

“I’m almost six and a half feet tall, Kuroo. No one’s going to bother me.” He zips up his bag. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you? How long have you been awake? It’d be good for you to sleep some.” 

“You’re always so logical Moonshine.” Tsukishima shoots a glare at Yamaguchi and he covers his mouth to hold back his laughter. 

“You’re always so embarrassing Kuroo-san,” 

“Oof back to Kuroo-san again. What happened to Tetsurou?” Kuroo’s voice is still weaker but that teasing lilt is back. It’s reassuring. 

“You don’t get Tetsurou when you’re being annoying,” He plugs his headphones into the phone and sticks it in his pocket as he puts on his jacket and his backpack. “I want you to go to sleep now.” 

“I don’t… I don’t know if I can.” Kuroo admits. Tsukishima waves a hand at Yamaguchi and then slips out of the house quietly. Yamaguchi follows him out and locks the door behind him. Tsukishima jogs to the train station. He knows he’ll just make it in time.

“I’ll offer this just once Kuroo. I’ll talk and you can listen and if you fall asleep then you fall asleep.” 

“You hate talking senselessly,” Kuroo says softly.

“You’re right. But I’ll do it anyway since it’s for you.” 

“You’re too good for me moonshine,”

“Shut up and listen.”

“Yes, tsukki.”

Tsukishima talks then. He talks about his classes and he talks about his teammates. He tells Kuroo about Kageyama going pro and Hinata’s plans to travel to play beach volleyball. How Yamaguchi and Yachi ended up confessing to each other at the same time and how they’re both going to the same college. He talks while he buys his ticket, and while he finds his seat on the train. At some point, Kuroo’s crying turns into soft breathing and Tsukishima keeps talking. He plugs his phone in to keep it charged and looks up the address that Kuroo had texted to him so he knows how to get there from the station. 

He stops at a convenience store on the way and picks up a few things that he stuffs in his backpack. Kuroo’s phone must die at some point because the call disconnects but Tsukishima isn’t too worried until he actually finds the house. He realizes that it’s barely eight in the morning and Kuroo’s family is probably all in there. He doesn’t know anything about Kuroo’s family. Does he have siblings? What’s his mom like? 

He takes a deep breath and slides his headphones off and lets them hang around his neck. Kuroo asked him to come, he’s been there for Tsukishima plenty of times and now it’s time for him to be there for Kuroo. He goes up the few steps to the front door and knocks. 

A woman that must be Kuroo’s mom answers the door. She’s got long black hair pulled back in a bun and the same golden-brown eyes as her son. They’re rimmed red now with bags under them. Tsukishima feels bad for intruding again. He bows a bit.

“I’m sorry to bother you, ma’am. I’m a friend of Kuroo’s… oh um… Tetsurou’s friend that is. He called me this morning and asked me to come…” 

“Oh, You’re the boy from Karasuno right..? Tetsurou talks about you all the time.” She holds the door open and steps to the side. “Come in please,” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” He steps into the house and slips off his shoes. Kuroo’s mom gets a pair of guest slippers out and gives them to him. He slips them on and looks around the house. 

“Tetsurou is still sleeping I think… would you… Like some tea?” She asks. Tsukishima looks at her and takes in her slumped shoulders. 

“I… Ma’am, would you like it if I made the tea instead? Or actually… why don’t I make breakfast?” He offers. She looks hesitant for a moment and then nods her head.

“Yes… that would be… That would be helpful.” 

“Alright. You can get some rest while I do it. I’ll figure out where things are on my own.” He puts his bag down and hangs his coat on a hook then finds his way to the kitchen. He checks the fridge and figures out what he’s going to make. There’s an apron hanging on the door so he puts it on and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt then gets to work. He hums as he moves about the kitchen figuring out where things are. 

He sets the table and then goes to the living room where Kuroo’s mom has fallen asleep. He touches her arm lightly and she opens her eyes. 

“Sorry, Ma’am. Breakfast is ready. You should eat and then go to your room to get more rest.” 

“Yes… yes you’re right.” She stands up and fixes her hair a bit. “Tetsurou’s room is upstairs… I think that he probably didn’t eat yesterday.”

“I’ll go wake him up too.” Tsukishima makes sure she starts to eat before he goes upstairs and figures out which room Kuroo is in. Tsukishima goes into the room and looks around it. It seems that it hasn’t been changed much since Kuroo was a teenager. The man himself is passed out on his bed on top of the covers. His head shoved between two pillows and his phone laying beside him. Tsukishima picks up the phone and finds the charger. He plugs it in then sits on the edge of the bed and moves the pillows aside. He cards his fingers through Kuroo’s wild hair. 

“Hey Tetsurou,” He says softly. Kuroo mumbles something unintelligible and tries to turn away. “Come on you can go back to sleep afterward.”

“Tsukki?” Kuroo’s voice is groggy, filled with sleep. Tsukishima can’t help smiling a bit. 

“Mm yeah, it’s me. Come on. Your food is gonna get cold.” 

“Food?” 

“Breakfast. I cooked.”

“Am I still sleeping?”

“Do you often dream of me?”

“Something like that.” Kuroo sits up a bit and pushes his hair back from his face, it sticks up even more wildly than usual and Tsukishima can’t help but laugh. Kuroo looks tired, his shoulders are slumped, he looks like he’s going to burst into tears at any moment. But he perks up a little when Tsukishima laughs.

“Come on. Go eat.” Tsukishima gives him a little nudge. 

“Are you wearing my mom’s apron?” 

“Shut up and go eat.” Tsukishima stands up and pulls Kuroo to his feet. They stare at each other for a moment and then Tsukishima tugs him closer and hugs him tight. Kuroo melts against him. 

“You’re here?” 

“I’m here. I’ve got you.” Tsukishima rubs his back gently and brushes his lips against his temple. “As long as you need me okay?”

“Okay…”

“Okay, good.” Tsukishima moves back a bit and pulls his sleeves back down. He cups Kuroo’s cheek with one hand and uses his sleeve to wipe away his tears. “Look at you. You’re a mess. You need to take a bath after you eat.” 

“Are you gonna help me take a bath too?” Kuroo teases. Tsukishima smirks at him then turns away and leaves the room before his blush gets too vibrant. “Wait Tsukki you didn’t answer me,” Kuroo hurries after him. 

Breakfast is quiet. Tsukishima sits with Kuroo and his mom and makes sure they eat and then ushers his mom off to bed. He cleans up while Kuroo finishes up. He made more food than needed but he figures that it’ll be good for them to have later so he packs it all up and stores it neatly in the fridge. When he goes back to the dining room he finds Kuroo staring blankly into his rice bowl. He watches him for a moment and then steps up behind him and places his hands on his shoulders.

“You don’t have to force it if you’re full.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki… I’m sure it’s good… I just don’t have an appetite” Kuroo leans back and lets his head rest against Tsukishima’s stomach. Tsukishima runs his fingers through his hair.

“You don’t have to convince me Kuroo. I understand.” 

Kuroo closes his eyes and tilts his head into the touch. 

“My grandparents are coming soon… There’s so much to do…” Kuroo sighs. Tsukishima hums in acknowledgment.

“I’ll be here to help you… Whatever I can do okay?” 

“Keep doing that please… freaking magic fingers,” Kuroo mumbles. Tsukishima laughs and takes a step away. 

“After your bath. Your hair is a disaster.” Tsukishima picks up the rest of the dishes from the table and brings them into the kitchen.

“It’s always a mess.” Kuroo objects. 

“Go shower. You’ll only feel worse if you forget to take care of yourself.” 

Tsukishima ends up staying in Tokyo for a week. Yamaguchi scans and emails his school assignments to him and he does them whenever he has a chance. He cooks and he cleans so Kuroo’s family doesn’t have to worry about it. He sits with Kuroo and lets him be clingy. He makes sure that everyone sleeps and eats and remembers their basic hygiene. He sleeps in Kuroo’s bed with him, holding him tight and stroking his hair. They don't talk about much but Tsukishima doesn’t mind. He feels needed and he’s glad to have a purpose. 

“Tsukki?” Kuroo whispers late one night, they’re curled up in bed together.

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you for all of this…” Kuroo tugs him tighter against his chest. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m here for you.” Tsukishima puts his hand over Kuroo’s where it rests on his chest.

“Mm yeah but you’re not just helping me… I saw you knitting with my grandma today.” Kuroo presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

“I just held the yarn for her…” Tsukishima scoffs. 

“It was cute.” 

“I am not cute.” 

“You totally are. My cute little moonshine.” 

“Oh my god you’re the worst,” Tsukishima elbows him then rolls onto his back so he can push him further away. “The actual worst.”

“You can’t hit me,” Kuroo grins at him.

“Says who?” 

“Says me. I’m too pretty to be hit.” Tsukishima lays on his side and looks Kuroo over thoughtfully. 

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I think I could hit you if I needed to.” He teases. Kuroo props himself up on his elbow and leans over Tsukishima with a glint in his eye. 

“Go ahead and hit me then Tsukki,” he purrs. Tsukishima glares up at him.

“You’re worse than the worst.” 

“You love it,” Kuroo leans down and presses a kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek. 

“Die.” Tsukishima looks away to hide the way his face flushes red. Kuroo lays back down beside him and holds him close again. 

“I don’t want you to go home,” 

“It’s not for long… I’ll be in Tokyo starting in April.” 

“What?” 

“I got accepted to a university… with a volleyball scholarship… so um… I’ll be living in Tokyo.” 

“Tsukki that’s great!” 

“I know that.” 

“Stop being a brat and let me be happy for you,” 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“My little protege is all grown up.” 

“I’m going to sleep.” Tsukishima scoots closer to kuroo and tugs his arm back around his waist. “It’s cold,” 

“Sure Tsukki,” Kuroo hugs him close and nuzzles his nose against his hair. 

“The worst,” Tsukishima grumbles. 

Tsukishima falls asleep to the feeling of Kuroo’s lips against his neck mouthing something. 


	13. Chapter 13

Tsukishima and the other Karasuno 3rd years graduate in march. Tsukishima’s parents don’t attend so he isn’t expecting much. When his name is called though there’s loud cheering and he looks to the crowd. To his surprise Akiteru is there, sitting next to Yamaguchi’s parents. Kuroo is with him as well as Bokuto and Akaashi. 

He gets tackled after the ceremony. Both Akiteru and Bokuto cling onto him and knock him to the ground. 

“My little baby brother is all grown up!” Akiteru cries. 

“Akaaaaassssshiiiiii our Tsukki is gonna be a college volleyball player!” Bokuto screams.

“He’s not ours. Congratulations though.” Akaashi says cheerfully.

“Thank you… please help.” Tsukishima mumbles. Kuroo laughs and helps Akaashi get Bokuto and Akiteru up. Then he holds his hand out to Tsukishima who takes it carefully. Kuroo pulls him to his feet and envelopes him in a hug. Tsukishima returns it, ducking his head into the crook of Kuroo’s neck to hide his own tears. He’s happy and excited to be done with school but he’s disappointed that his parents haven’t shown up. 

“I’ve decided I’m keeping this. He’s adorable and he’s mine.” kuroo declares. He places his hand on the back of Tsukishima’s neck. Giving him an excuse to keep hidden a bit longer, he’s grateful. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t hog the Tsukki!” Bokuto yells.

“You’re too rough you’ll squish him. Tsukki’s still too fragile.” 

“He is!” Bokuto agrees. “Oh no! Those college players are gonna break him like a twig.  We’ll have to beef him up before he starts training,” Bokuto declares. He must draw too much attention because Hinata finds them and the two start jumping up and down as they talk about the last game Bokuto had played. It draws attention away from Tsukishima so he lets himself stay in Kuroo’s arms. 

“Hey, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yells as he bounces over. Tsukishima sighs and pulls away from Kuroo to face his best friend. He forces on a smile and goes through the rest of the day celebrating with everyone. All of their families get together and go out to dinner. Kuroo holds Tsukishima’s hand under the table. Hinata and Kageyama disappear and everyone knows that they’ll be back at the school playing volleyball. 

They leave the families behind after dinner and wander to the park. Tsukishima sits on a bench with Kuroo while Yamaguchi and Yachi swing. Kageyama and Hinata have rejoined them and Bokuto is trying to get Hinata’s hair styled like his own. 

“You look hot in your uniform Tsukki,” Kuroo bumps Tsukishima’s leg with his own.

“You’re still the worst,” Tsukishima crosses his arms and slumps down a bit. He tries not to blush when Kuroo rests his arm on the back of the bench. 

“After I brought your favorite Bokuto all the way from Tokyo to cheer you on,” 

“I don’t know any other Bokuto’s but he’s still my least favorite.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him that when he’s not trying to adopt shrimpy,”

“I thought they were going to adopt me. I’m the one that needs parents after all…” 

“Ah, there it is. I wondered what was bugging you,” Kuroo tugs him closer. 

“It’s not bugging me. I knew they weren’t going to come. They disowned me. It’d be stupid to think that they’d care enough to see me graduate before I move to Tokyo. Not that they actually know that I’m moving to Tokyo. Or that I got into a university.” 

“Oh, moonshine…” kuroo pulls him into a tight hug. Tsukishima squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fists.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t care.” 

“I know moonshine, you’re so strong and beautiful and smart. Anyone that doesn’t see that is an idiot. You deserve all the love in the world.” Kuroo whispers into his ear. Tsukishima’s eyes burn with tears and he grabs Kuroo’s shirt tightly, twisting his hands in the fabric. 

“I hate you,” He grumbles. “I hate you and your stupid hair and your stupid all-seeing eyes.” 

Kuroo laughs and cards his fingers through Tsukishima’s curls.

“I hate you too Moonshine.”

“No, you don’t,” Tsukishma huffs. He can feel Kuroo’s grin. 

“No, no I don’t,” He chuckles softly. Tsukishima curls into him and wraps his arm around the older man’s waist. 

“Help me move to my university?” He asks softly.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” 

“Thank you… For everything.” 

“Don’t thank me. It’s weird when you’re nice.” 

“God you’re the worst,” Tsukishima sits up and pushes Kuroo away while he wipes his eyes. 

“Hey! Hey! Stingyshima! Bokuto is gonna buy us ice cream!” Hinata yells. He’s got his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders and he’s bouncing up and down. “Yachi! Yamaguchi! Ice cream!” 

“I changed my mind,” Tsukishima huffs. “Hinata is definitely the worst.”

“What? No way he can’t take my title,” Kuroo declares. He stands up and puts his hands on his hips. “Hey Shrimpy! I’ve got a bone to pick with you!” 

Hinata squawks and runs away as Kuroo chases him around the park. Tsukishima fixes his glasses again before going to stand beside Akaashi.

“God I’m surrounded by idiots,” He sighs. Akaashi nods his head and lets out a sigh. Bokuto has joined the chase now for some reason and Kageyama fidgets like he wants to do something. He lasts about two minutes before he’s off trying to grab Hinata’s shirt, with the excuse that Hinata was going to get himself hurt if he didn’t pay attention. 

“Do you need some alone time?” Akaashi asks him. Tsukishima sticks his hands in his pockets. 

“No, I think I’m alright now…” He’s not surprised that Akaashi noticed. 

“I’m not a fan of touching really… But even I’ll admit that sometimes it feels good to have someone you love holding you.” 

“What? Love? No, I…” Tsukishima’s face flushes red and he glares at Akaashi who has a smug look on his face. “Oh just shut up.” 

“Sure Tsukki,” Akaashi chuckles. “But… We’ll be going to the same university come April, so I wanted to tell you that if there’s anything you need you can find me. Bokuto has to travel a lot with his new team so I get a little lonely without someone to babysit.”

“Thank you Akaashi… It will… Be good to have a friend.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Tsukishima stands on the edge of the gym with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He’s not sure what’s going to happen first, his arms falling off or his head exploding but he’s sure that one is going to happen soon. 

“Drink,” Akaashi stands next to him holding out a water bottle.

“I’m going to die,” Tsukishima adds puking to the list of things that are gonna happen very soon, maybe crying too. He takes the water bottle and drinks as quickly as he can.

“Did you eat today?” Akaashi asks. Tsukishima scrunches up his face and tries to think. He’s been so busy lately that he doesn’t know what’s going on in his life anymore. Between his double major and his job at the bookstore and volleyball practice, he’s burnt out. His roommate is the absolute worst and he’s spent more nights sleeping in the common areas than in his actual bed. 

“Breakfast maybe…” He forces himself to stand up straight as he finishes drinking his water. “Let’s get back to it before the coach catches us.”

“If you’re sure Tsukki…” Akaashi looks hesitant but he follows Tsukishima back onto the court to continue their practice. Tsukishima knows that after practice he has a shift at the bookstore and he has an essay due in a week that he should get started on. 

He manages to make it through the practice somehow and has just enough time afterward to shower and change into his work uniform before hurrying to the bookstore. He’s been thinking about food since Akaashi mentioned it earlier but he’ll have to wait until his break to get anything. 

The bookstore is thankfully slow, he’s on registers for once so he’s able to study while he waits for customers to come up. Time drags on as he stands there, his legs feel like lead from practice and he wishes he was allowed to sit or something. 

He highlights a passage in his book as the bell above the door rings. He’s supposed to greet everyone that enters but he’s just not feeling it today and none of his bosses are around to notice anyway. A delicious smell wafts through the store and his mouth practically waters. He really needs to try and remember to eat more often. A take out bag is set on the counter in front of him and he jumps a bit as he pulls his attention away from his textbook to look up. 

“Tssuukkkiii~” Kuroo sings. Tsukishima realizes that the heavenly smell is coming from the bag that Kuroo is holding. 

“Oh my god is that Thai from the place by your apartment?” Tsukishima sits up straighter. 

“Nice to see you too moonshine.” Kuroo grins. Tsukishima picks up the phone and calls his manager's office to ask to take his break. Kuroo leans on the counter and turns Tsukishima’s textbook around to look over what he’s studying. 

“Did Akaashi text you then?” Tsukishima asks. 

“Does he have something to be concerned about?” Kuroo raises his eyebrow and Tsukishima shoots him a glare. 

“No, nothing. God that food smells so good.” One of his coworkers comes up now to take over the register so Tsukishima takes off his apron and hangs it up then tucks his textbooks away before grabbing the food and Kuroo’s arm to drag him out of the store. Kuroo follows him willingly. 

They find some benches to sit on outside and Kuroo takes the food out of the bags giving Tsukishima’s to him along with some chopsticks. Tsukishima doesn’t wait to dig into the food. Kuroo pulls Tsukishima’s legs onto his lap.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asks.

“You had practice today right?” 

“Yeah…?” 

“Then just relax, don’t mind me okay.” 

“Okay…” Tsukishima relaxes a bit and focuses on eating again. 

“So if Akaashi had called me then what would he have said?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima groans and lets his head fall back. 

“Nothing Kuroo,” 

“You’re free this weekend right?” Kuroo asks, he plays absently with a string hanging from one of the rips in Tsukishima’s jeans. 

“I know you synced our phone calendars last time I was at your apartment,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Kuroo grins at him. 

“Okay, so you’re free. Let’s go somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Ryokan?” He suggests softly. Tsukishima pauses with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

“You want to go to a Ryokan with me?” 

“Yeah, it could be relaxing you know? Like a… like a romantic weekend getaway?” Kuroo mumbles. Tsukishima puts his chopsticks down.    


“Like a… date?” he says slowly. 

“Yeah… would that… be okay?” Kuroo looks at him hesitantly. Tsukishima can feel the warmth spreading up his neck, he’s sure that his whole face must be red. Kuroo is asking him on a date, an overnight date. 

“I…” Tsukishima’s voice cracks and he clears his throat before trying to speak again. “I’d like… like that. A date… with you.” Kuroo’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush pink. Tsukishima can’t help but think about how cute he looks like that. 

“You would like to date me…? Romantically?” 

“Oh my god please don’t make me say it again I can’t handle it.” Tsukishima grumbles. He reaches out and puts a hand on Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo grins at him and then leans closer to press a kiss to his cheek. “I… I probably have bad breath…” Tsukishima mutters. 

“Yeah probably,” Kuroo says as he presses another kiss to his cheek. “At least you’re cute.”

“Ugh you’re the worst,” Tsukishima grumbles, he grips Kuroo’s arm tighter and sighs. “I have to go back to work soon…” 

“I could come back after your shift. Walk you back to your dorm like a good boyfri-... Maybe… I mean…. If you… I shouldn’t just assume…” 

“You want to be my boyfriend…” 

“Very much so,” Kuroo admits. 

“I’d… I’d like that too,” Tsukishma smiles at him. “I um… I've never… dated someone so… I haven’t ever… um, anything really.” Kuroo takes a deep breath. 

“Nothing?” 

“Kuroo please don’t make me admit this out loud.” 

“Sorry Tsukki, you’re just too cute.”

“You’re the worst.” Tsukishima sighs and takes off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. “I’ve never even been kissed okay. I just… I was never interested in girls and I didn't really figure out what I was until… I didn’t want to do anything until I came out and then I was with you all the time and you never kissed me so... “

“Whoa whoa whoa, are you saying it's my fault you made it to nineteen without a kiss?” Kuroo smiles. 

“Yes, exactly.” Tsukishima crosses his arms.

“You showed up on my doorstep crying. I wasn’t gonna take advantage of you,” 

“It probably would have been a mess huh…” 

“You’re important to me Tsukki. I wanted to be careful and treat you right.” Kuroo smiles gently and strokes Tsukishima’s cheek. “I want to do all of this right.” Tsukishima closes his eyes and leans into the touch. 

“I trust you, Kuroo.”

“I know you do. It's kinda scary actually. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re not going to, okay?” 

“Do you have to go back to work? Because I’d really like to take you back to my apartment and cuddle with you,” 

“Shut up... I need this job or I won’t be able to pay tuition.”

“Tuition? I thought you had a scholarship.” Kuroo frowns.

“Partial… It's a partial scholarship.” 

“Tsukishima Kei,”

“I didn’t lie. I just didn’t tell you the whole truth. I just wanted to get out of Miyagi… so… it’s fine.” 

“You’re killing me Tsukki.” Kuroo sighs, “Go do your job. I’ll meet you here after your shift.”

“Are you gonna lecture me?” 

“No, I’m going to make sure you eat a proper dinner and get a good night's sleep so Akaashi stops calling to scold me for not taking care of you,” Kuroo grins. Tsukishima groans and drops his head onto Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“I knew it.” 

“He was just worried about you and apparently he had a reason to because you ate every last bit of food I brought you and you never eat that much.”

“You know I like Thai food…”

“Yeah, and I know you like Thai leftovers.” Kuroo brings his hand up and runs his fingers through blonde curls. 

“I had a lot to do today. Stop being so caring.” Tsukishima stands up and throws his trash away in a nearby trash can. 

“You’re definitely stuck with me now Moonshine… I know I know I’m the worst right?” Kuroo smiles at him. Tsukishima walks back over and leans down to kiss his cheek. 

“See you after work.”

“Looking forward to it Tsukki.” 

“Would you just pick a nickname and stick with it already.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes then goes back to work. He can’t help the smile that keeps creeping onto his face for the rest of his shift.


	15. Chapter 15

“What the hell am I supposed to do on a date?” Tsukishima asks as he lets himself into Akaashi’s apartment. 

“What?” Akaashi is lounging on the couch with a book on his lap.

“Kuroo asked me on a date and I’ve never been on a date and I guess we’re going to be spending the night somewhere and oh my god I’ve never been this nervous before. Why do I keep talking?” Tsukishima drops himself onto an armchair and covers his face with his hands. 

“Um… you go on dates all the time…” 

“What? I’ve never been on a date. I’ve never had a boyfriend.” Tsukishima glares at him. Akaashi looks confused.

“But… you guys have been dating for years… haven’t you?” 

“No? Kuroo just asked me out yesterday when _you_ sent him to babysit me.” Tsukishima crosses his arms.

“Okay… But… you guys aren’t dating?” Akaashi puts his book down on the coffee table. “I need a drink. Do you want some tea?” 

“Yes please.” Tsukishima closes his eyes and lets his head drop back. Had Kuroo said something to Akaashi that made him think they were dating? He listens as Akaashi moves about the kitchen making tea. 

“Okay,” Akaashi gives Tsukishima a cup of tea and then sits down with his own. “So… You and Kuroo weren’t dating in high school?”

“No of course not. I didn’t come out until my third year…” 

“And you and Kuroo didn’t start dating then? When you stayed with him?”

“No, Akaashi. We’ve never been dating.” Tsukishima sighs and then blows on his tea a bit before sipping on it.

“He stopped flirting with people in the third year though.” 

“W...what?”

“Well… Kuroo was popular in high school. Girls and guys were confessing to him all the time. He was always seeing someone new, but then after he met you he stopped dating other people and he talked about you all the time.” 

“Oh…” Tsukishima knows he’s blushing. “I um… I didn’t even know I was gay then… But well. I saw how happy you and Bokuto were and Kuroo was… I mean he was Kuroo and I liked that” 

“Obviously, you turned into a strawberry every time he so much as looked at you.” Akaashi drinks his tea and looks thoughtful. “So all this time you two have just been… what? Friends?”

“I don’t know. I guess. We never talked about it. I mean… I had feelings for him. I did want to date him but… we never talked about it.”

“Tsukki I think you guys have been dating. Whether you knew it or not. I don’t think you should be worried about what’s going to happen on this date. I think it’ll be a lot like what you’re used to.” 

“I…” Tsukishima sighs, “Akaashi… I don’t um…We’re going to stay overnight… at a Ryokan.” 

“So? You sleep with him all the time,” Akaashi puts his cup down, his lip curling up a bit on one side.

“That was just sleeping. We weren’t dating then, so now… What if he wants to… or… or I want to… you know…”

“Oooh, you want to know about having sex with another man.” Akaashi is definitely smirking now and Tsukishima really wants to hate him. 

“Yes… please…” he does his best to glare at the other man but the flush on his cheeks kind of ruins it. Akaashi’s eyes are sparkling with amusement and Tsukishima thinks he might die of embarrassment. 

“Well… what do you know about sex? Do you watch porn? You’ll have to figure out if you’re a top or a bottom. I definitely prefer to bottom myself. Though sometimes Bokuto wants to-”

“Please please stop. I can’t Akaashi.” Tsukishima hides his face in his hands again. Akaashi covers his mouth to hide his laugh. Tsukishima grabs a pillow and throws it at him, managing to hit him in the head. 

“Ow.” Akaashi glares at Tsukishima. “You shouldn’t hit people Tsukki.” A gasp comes from behind Tsukishima’s chair and he groans as he sinks down lower. 

“Please no.”

“Tsukki! You hit my Akaashi!?” Bokuto yells from the doorway, somehow he’d managed to make a quiet entrance for once. 

“He had it coming.” Tsukishima grumbles. 

“Tsukki asked me about the birds and the bees and I was just answering his questions.” Akaashi shrugs. 

“Aw, our baby boy has sex questions?” Bokuto flops down onto the couch between Akaashi’s legs. “Are you and Kuroo having bedroom problems?” 

“Oh my god.” 

“You won’t believe this Kou but apparently Kuroo just asked Tsukki out for the first time yesterday.” 

“What do you mean?” Bokuto scrunches his face up in confusion. 

“We weren’t dating…” 

“You were definitely dating,” Bokuto shrugs and then takes Akaashi’s arms and pulls them around his neck.

“Well, we weren’t. So whatever… I’m going home.” 

“Wait does that mean you’re a virgin? Is that why you’re asking Akaashi sex questions?” 

“You’re both pure evil and I hate you.” Tsukishima finishes his tea and then stands up to bring his cup into the kitchen. He tries to ignore Akaashi and Bokuto’s laughter from the other room.

“We love you TsukkI!” Bokuto calls out. 

“Fuck both of you,” 

“Fuck your boyfriend first,” Akaashi says in a bored tone. 

“Akaashi nooo don’t say bad words in front of our baby Tsukki!” Bokuto protests. 

“I regret ever meeting either of you.” Tsukishima glares at them as he walks to the door and slips his shoes on. “You’re both the worst.”

“So will we be seeing you for dinner tomorrow?” Akaashi asks.

“Yes… Probably.” Tsukishima sighs as he leaves the apartment and heads back to campus. He’ll never admit it to them but he does feel better now about the date. Akaashi was right, they’d been spending time together for years. Tsukishima felt more comfortable around Kuroo than he did around anyone else, except maybe Tadashi. Everything would be fine.


	16. Chapter 16

“You know the weirdest thing happened at work today,” Tsukishima said as he looked over the clothes in his closet. Kuroo was lounging on his bed with his arms behind his head. Tsukishima wasn’t proud of his dorm and while part of him wished that Kuroo had warned him before showing up he was also glad to see the dark-haired man. 

“Oh, what was it?” Kuroo had a mischievous look on his face and Tsukishima was pretty sure he knew what he was talking about.

“Well I thought it was kind of odd that I wasn’t scheduled to work this weekend, I haven’t had a weekend off in like a year.”

“More like a century. You haven’t had any time for me,” Kuroo pouts. 

“Don’t be a baby Kuroo-san. Anyway, I went to check the schedule, and apparently, I had requested this weekend off. Which I feel like I’d definitely remember. So I checked my email and what do you know but I found that I had emailed my boss the last time I was at your house. I just can’t seem to remember having done that at all.” 

“Mm, that is weird. Maybe you sleep emailed.” 

“Maybe I need to change the password on my phone,” Tsukishima shoots back. He takes a couple of shirts from his closet and folds them neatly into his suitcase.

“Yeah well 1711 isn’t really the most secure password,” Kuroo teases. Tsukishima thinks about it for a moment and then sighs.

“God, Akaashi and Bokuto were right…” 

“What? What did they say?” Kuroo sat up a bit and tugged on Tsukishima’s sleeve to get him to sit on the bed. 

“Oh nothing really, something about how you were the worst.” 

“Hey! Only you’re allowed to tell me I’m the worst,” Kuroo argued. Tsukishima smirked a bit and then leaned into Kuroo’s side. 

“Then maybe you should stop being the worst then,” Kuroo wrapped one arm around Tsukishima’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ll do my best, Moonshine” 

“Yeah right,” Tsukishima flicked his nose before getting up again and continuing to pack. “Are you going to just sit there and bug me all day? This isn’t even your school I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be in the dorms.”

“I’m gonna do whatever it takes to spend more time with you obviously. We’d be less likely to get caught if you’d hurry up and finish packing already. Just sleep at my place tonight so we don’t have to worry about rushing for the train.”    


“I already told you I’d stay with you. But I need to pack and tidy up the dorm first.” Tsukishima pulls a hoodie from one of the drawers beneath his bed and realizes that he’s pretty sure it had been Kuroo’s at one point. He folds it quickly and sticks it into his suitcase. 

“Kinda surprised that you’re so cool about all this uh… clutter.” Kuroo eyes the piles of clothes and other random items that litter the floor, creeping over onto Tsukishima’s side of the room.

“It’s disgusting. I can’t stand being in here with him and they won’t let me move dorms. I hardly sleep when he’s around. Not to mention he’s back with his girlfriend and apparently, I’m supposed to be fine with them fooling around while I’m in the room.” 

“Should we fool around while he’s in the room then?” Kuroo asks with a sly smile. Tsukishima shoots him a glare.

“And have him announce to the whole campus that I’m gay? Hard pass. I’d probably get expelled,” Tsukishima’s face scrunches up in disgust as he pictures it, imagining his classmates and teachers shunning him, throwing slurs at him as he walks across the campus. His boss’s face as he fires him. 

“Hey, come back Moonshine,” Kuroo’s voice draws him out of his thoughts and he glares at the older man again. 

“I haven’t gone anywhere Kuroo,” Tsukishima shoves a t-shirt into his suitcase with a bit more force than necessary then turns back to his closet. He hears the sound of Kuroo moving on the bed and then there are arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back against Kuroo’s chest. 

“I know you, Tsukki. You were about to get lost in your head again. All those negative thoughts swirling around in there,” Kuroo hooks his chin over the younger man’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. “Don’t be a grump okay?” 

“I’m not a grump you’re just annoying,” Tsukishima crosses his arms and does his best to look annoyed, he can’t help but lean back into Kuroo and it kind of takes the bite out of the words though. Kuroo’s grin spreads across his face and he hugs the blonde tighter. 

There’s a sound of a voice just outside the door and Tsukishima tenses up right away. He shrugs Kuroo off and pushes him back towards the bed before pulling a few shirts out of his closet to look busy. Kuroo drops down onto the bed and stretches out just as the door opens and Tsukishima’s roommate enters with his phone pressed to his ear. Kuroo’s eyes widen just a bit and then he stretches out across the bed and rests his head on his hand with a Cheshire grin on his face. 

“Oh ho ho Tsukki you didn’t tell me your roommate was a snake,” he purrs. Daishou Suguru turns to face Kuroo and the smile falls from his face. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Daisho asks. 

“You know him?” Tsukishima turns to look at Kuroo and the raven-haired man nods his head. 

“Oh yes. We were great friends in high school. He played for Nohebi,” Tsukishima thought about it for a moment. 

“Isn’t Nohebi the team you destroyed in the spring tournament? I thought you said they were a bunch of slimy cheats,” Tsukishima turns to look at Daishou, looking him over like it’s the first time he’s really seen him. “I guess he does fit that description.” 

Kuroo cracks up, his leg knocks against Tsukishima’s suitcase and knocks it to the ground. The blonde shoots a glare at him. “It wasn’t that funny Kuroo. Look what you did. I wanna get out of here already,” 

“Sorry Tsukki,” He slips off the bed and helps Tsukishima to put his clothes back into the bag. He picks up the hoodie that Tsukishima had hidden earlier and grins when he recognizes it. “I wondered where this got too,”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima snatches it back and shoves it into his suitcase again. “It’s mine.” 

“Oh of course my mistake,” Kuroo snickers and Tsukishima jabs him with an elbow. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Daishou asks. Tsukishima had almost forgotten he was in the room, he curses himself for being so relaxed. He’s sure that Daishou wouldn’t hesitate to out him to the whole campus. 

“I’m going away for the weekend. Try to clean up your mess while I’m gone for once, would you? I’m sure you’re not as totally useless as you seem,” Tsukishima glares over his shoulder and it sets Kuroo off laughing again. 

“Oooo snarky Tsukki, I haven’t gotten to see that in a while,” Kuroo bumps his shoulder against Tsukishima’s and stuffs the last of the clothes back into the suitcase. “Do you have anything else?”

“No, I guess that will be enough,” Tsukishima zips up the bag and stands up. He can feel Kuroo’s eyes on him and hopes that Daishou isn’t paying too much attention to them. 

“You’ve got some stuff at my place anyway if you forget something,” Kuroo stands as well then twists his back a bit to crack it. Tsukishima cringes at the sound and shoves his shoulder. 

“Knock it off you know I hate when you do that,” He scowls. Kuroo laughs and pulls Tsukishima close, then cracks his wrists. “You’re the worst,” Tsukishima pushes Kuroo away and then picks up his suitcase and takes one last look around the room. He catches Daishou watching the two of them and he has to force himself to keep his face neutral. 

“Aw come on Tsukki, at least I’m not a snake.” Kuroo laughs and takes the bag from him then his grin turns menacing as he looks towards Daishou. “Don’t be mean to my little protege or I’ll have to come back and harass you. Oooh or better yet. I hear Mika is in America for school. Ah but you guys must have broken up again. Tsukki here has told me all about your guest.” 

“What… No, I… we… It’s not… Don’t” Daishou is obviously panicking. Kuroo laughs as he loops an arm around Tsukishima’s neck and pulls him from the room. 

“You really are the worst,” Tsukishima grumbles. Kuroo pulls him closer for a moment before letting go and leading the way out of the dorm. 

“I fixed your roommate problem for you, that means I’m the best.”

“It absolutely does not. Now that idiot will probably hate me even more,” the tall blonde crosses his arms over his chest and definitely does not pout. Kuroo grins at him. 

“Yeah, but now he knows that I have dirt on him and I won’t hesitate to use it. Mika-chan totally deserves a better boyfriend anyway. She shouldn’t have given Daishou a second chance.”

“Let’s just go to your place. I need a nap,” Tsukishima says with a shake of his head. 

“Ooh, Tsukki cuddles. Just what I need,” Kuroo says cheerfully. Tsukishima glares at him.

“Shut up, someone will hear you.” He walks faster towards the bus stop that will take them to Kuroo’s apartment. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kuroo and Tsukishima stand side by side at the edge of the lake looking out at Mount Fuji in the distance. It’s a little chilly out, Tsukishima shifts a bit closer to Kuroo’s side. He wants to hold the older man’s hand. Kuroo glances at him out of the corner of his eye and grins then bumps his shoulder against the taller man’s. “Come on Tsukki it’s almost dinner time, let's get back to the Ryokan.” There’s a smile in his voice. Tsukishima nods and heads back down the road, tugging Kuroo’s sleeve to get him to follow. 

“How did you afford all this?” Tsukishima asks. The whole trip had been pretty perfect so far. Kuroo had rented a car to drive them to Hakone and booked them a room at a ryokan with private baths. He’d paid for everything along the way and refused to let Tsukishima even touch his wallet, not even for a drink from a gas station on the way. 

“Don’t worry about the money Tsukki,” Kuroo’s hand brushes against Tsukishima’s as they walk. Tsukishima glances around them then links his pinky with Kuroo’s, it should be okay here where no one will recognize them. He figures it’s worth it when he sees Kuroo’s smile. 

“I always worry about money,” 

“I’m noticing that. I still can’t believe you lied about the scholarship,” Kuroo sighs. 

“I didn’t lie. I just didn’t tell you,” He rolls his eyes but he does feel guilty. It’s not like he’d enjoyed keeping this secret. Especially when he knew that Kuroo and Akaashi worried about all the hours he worked on top of his studies and volleyball.

“Yeah but… I thought, what I mean…” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck. “Look I’m gonna offer something and I don’t want you to get offended or anything okay?”

“What?”

“Well… I mean you’ve been around my family a lot. My grandfather’s company is doing really well… I mean I get a decent allowance from my mom and my grandparents cover my living expenses and my tuition…” Kuroo takes a deep breath. “My family likes you a lot, especially since you did so much for us when my father passed. They all think you’re like the best thing since sliced bread. So… when I stopped by their house before I picked you up I might have mentioned that um... Well, I mentioned that you hadn’t been by to see them because you were working to pay your tuition and my grandpa… heofferetopayyourtuition,” Kuroo finishes the last part so quickly that Tsukishima almost can’t understand it. 

“What?” Tsukishima stops and holds onto Kuroo’s hand, pulling him to a stop. “He offered what?”

“He offered to… pay your tuition,” Kuroo focuses his gaze on their hands, he intertwines their fingers together, tugs Tsukishima a bit closer. 

“He wants to… pay? But why?” Tsukishima furrows his brow. He doesn’t understand why someone would want to pay his tuition when his own family doesn’t care enough to. 

“My grandpa is like the stupid kind of rich Tsukki… money means nothing to him and he really liked you. He thinks that education is like the most important thing in the world. So… consider it at least, please? I hate seeing you so stressed all the time. You’re too skinny as it is.” 

“Kuroo I... They don’t…. If they knew what I am…” 

“You’re the same as me Tsukki. They know about me… They were confused but they accepted it. They’ll accept you too. They’ll… accept us together,” Kuroo brings Tsukishima’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it. For once Tsukishima isn’t worried about who might be looking at them, all he can think about is how Kuroo’s lips feel against his skin. He wants to know what they feel like against his own lips. Even though they’ve talked about it several times Kuroo still won’t kiss him, he says he’s waiting for the right moment. Tsukishima wants to kiss him right now. 

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima’s voice is softer than normal and he doesn’t really like it. There’s a warm look in Kuroo’s eyes and he’s smiling so he thinks that maybe it’s not all bad. 

“I know, Moonshine. Let’s get back to the ryokan. We’ll eat dinner in our room and we can talk about whatever you want,” Kuroo offers.

Tsukishima pulls his hand free of Kuroo’s and crosses his arms with a huff. “I don’t want to talk I want you to kiss me already.”

“Oh ho ho what happened to my sweet little innocent Tsukki,” Kuroo grins. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and starts walking back to the ryokan. He wants to get there as quickly as possible. He smiles a bit when he hears Kuroo’s footsteps hurrying to keep up with him. 

“Is it really okay to let them pay?” He asks when Kuroo falls into step beside him. 

“Trust me Tsukki, he wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t okay. He’s got like five different companies, if it’ll make you feel better you can intern at one of them later on after you’re more acclimated to college life.”

“It’s kind of pathetic… My own parents won’t help me pay for school but a practical stranger will…” 

“No offense but fuck your parents. You’re an amazing person and if they can’t see that then you don’t need them. You’re smart, and talented, and brave, and kind, and-”

“When have I ever been kind?”

“Shut up and let me compliment you,” Kuroo bumps their shoulders together.

“They’re not even good compliments, way too generic,” Tsukishima teases. Kuroo throws his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and he’s forced to bend down to Kuroo’s height. It’s a little awkward to walk that way but he doesn’t mind so much since it means he gets to stay closer to Kuroo.

Back at the ryokan, Kuroo asks for their dinner to be brought to the room while Tsukishima goes on ahead. He hangs his coat and his sweater in the closet and then sits on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. The room that Kuroo booked for them is much nicer than anywhere Tsukishima had ever stayed before. It's spacious with several sitting areas and a large balcony that holds a private onsen.

Tsukishima was excited about being able to soak in the bath but he was also a bit nervous. He’d spent plenty of nights with Kuroo before, had changed and bathed in the same room as him during training camp. But it was different this time because they’d both been honest about their feelings and now they were a couple. At least, Tsukishima was pretty sure they were a couple, and since they were this whole trip was pretty romantic. He was sure that Kuroo would finally kiss him tonight, and they’d probably sleep in the same bed together. It was the other stuff that had Tsukishima nervous. He wanted Kuroo, he knew that much. But he’d never really let himself think about what that meant. How it would feel to have Kuroo’s hands touching him in a way that was anything more than friendly. He can feel his face flushing just from thinking about it. 

The door opens and Kuroo comes into the room, slipping his coat off his shoulders. He looks at Tsukishima and flashes his grin. “You’re looking a little red there Tsukki. Got something on your mind?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Tsukishima can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

“No you loser, it’s just warm in here.” He knows his lie is totally unconvincing. He’s too nervous to lie as well as he usually does. Kuroo looks him over for a moment, a curious look on his face before he moves further into the room and drops down beside Tsukishima. He’s close enough that their thighs are pressed together and Tsukishima thinks his heart might explode if he can’t calm down.

“Don’t worry Tsukki,” Kuroo’s voice is gentle and somehow it helps Tsukishima relax even with the closeness. “I told you before I want to do everything right. Just cause we’re here together doesn’t mean we have to jump into anything alright.” 

“I know that,” Tsukishima scoffs.

“Good,” Kuroo nods his head and leans back on his hands. “I want to go at your pace but I know that this is all new to you. It can be kinda daunting to make the first move in this kind of situation… So just tell me what you want and that’s as far as I’ll go. I’m not going to try and push you or rush you or anything. I don’t mind being patient as long as I get to be with you.”

“God, you’re so sappy it's almost sickening,” Tsukishima is grateful though. Kuroo has proven time and time again that he has the patience of a saint. Tsukishima lets himself relax a bit and leans into Kuroo’s side, just enjoying the feeling of being close. Kuroo’s arm wraps around his waist and the raven-haired man turns to press a kiss against Tsukishima’s cheek. 

“Do you still want to kiss me?” he asks softly. Tsukishima feels his face heat up again as he forces himself to nod. He wants that. He wants it a lot. Kuroo brings his other hand up to cup Tsukishima’s cheek in his palm, his thumb brushing over the younger man’s lips. “Do you know that I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you?” Tsukishima nods again, he feels like if he speaks then he’ll get too nervous to see it through. 

“You’re always so pretty, Tsukki. I wanted you to be mine right from the beginning but I was worried that I’d scare you away. I wanted to do whatever I could to keep you by my side. I thought that I’d missed my chance after I graduated but then you showed up on my doorstep. I would have thought I was dreaming if you hadn’t been crying.” 

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima can’t help the name from slipping past his lips. He wants Kuroo to kiss him already. Kuroo smiles at him gently and brushes his thumb over Tsukishima’s lips once more before he closes the distance between them. Tsukishima melts into the kiss. It feels right. Like he’s finally found something that’s been missing until now. His hands come up and grip Kuroo’s arms, anchoring him as he follows Kuroo’s lead. For once his mind completely shuts off, all he can think about is Kuroo kissing him, his lips, his hands, it’s all perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I finished something in a reasonable amount of time! Thank you so much to everyone that's left comments. They really get me motivated to keep working. Tomorrow I'll start posting a BokuAka fic that I've been working on! Thank you all again. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

_ It’s all Tetsu’s fault really,  _ Tsukishima thinks idly as he examines himself in the mirror. He feels ridiculous in these clothes and he can’t decide if he’d rather wear his glasses or the contacts that he’d bought specifically for today. If it had been up to him they probably wouldn’t even be doing this. He’d rather have just signed the papers and been done but Kuroo had insisted that they needed to do things properly, surrounded by their family and friends. It was a little too much for Tsukishima’s taste but Kuroo had begged and like always Tsukishima had given in and agreed to go along with whatever the older man had wanted. 

Behind him Yamaguchi is flitting around the dressing room in a panic about some last-minute detail he doesn’t think is going to be as perfect as it was supposed to while Akaashi sits in an armchair with one leg crossed over the other and a glass of champagne in hand, looking like the physical embodiment of calm. 

“Glasses, it’s more you,” Akaashi says. Yamaguchi freezes then and looks at Tsukishima with his head tilted to the side.

“Yeah… No offense but you look kinda weird without them at this point Tsukki.” 

“You guys couldn’t have said that when I ordered the damn contacts?” 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi doesn’t sound sorry at all. He hops over to the mirror and tries in vain to get his cowlick to stay down. Tsukishima lets out a long sigh and adjusts his bowtie once more, he’s pretty sure it’s not going to look straight no matter what he does. 

“Can’t I just go without this?” he complains as he tugs it off once again. He should have just bought a tie instead. 

“I think it could look okay without it. Not as formal though,” Yamaguchi looks Tsukishima over thoughtfully. Tsukishima already knew that Yamaguchi would be useless for fashion advice so he ignores the brunette and turns to face Akaashi instead. Akaashi sips his champagne then shakes his head.

“Too risky. You know how Kuroo is about your neck,” he points out. Tsukishima lets out a long sigh and pulls up his collar to try and put the tie on once again.

“Why should I have to suffer just because Tetsu can’t control himself? If it’s so important than you try and get this stupid thing straight Akaashi,” 

“I’m sure no one will mind if you take it off at the party later Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moves off to the side to make room. Akaashi takes the bowtie from Tsukishima and then turns him back to face the mirror. He puts it around Tsukishima’s neck and ties it perfectly in no time at all. 

“There, problem solved. Was that really so hard?” Akaashi asks. 

“Wow, Akaashi-san! You’re like an expert at that!” Yamaguchi is bouncing again. 

“Bokuto is useless when it comes to wearing a tie. I’ve had plenty of practice.” Akaashi picks up his champagne glass once again and finishes off the last of it. 

“Guess Kuroo-san is in trouble then. Doesn’t he only wear clip-on ties to work Tsukki?” 

“Yes, and they’re awful. Akaashi you may want to swing over there and make sure he wears a proper one. If I’ve got to wear this dumb thing then so does he,” Tsukishima picks up his own glass of champagne and takes a sip to calm his nerves. He really hates being the center of attention. 

“I guess I should check and make sure Bokuto is behaving anyway…” Akaashi sighs and then slips out of the room. Tsukishima looks at himself in the mirror once again and tries to figure out how he could have let Kuroo talk him into this. It’s not like they could actually get married, but the partnership certificate would at least give them some more benefits. Plus having the ceremony gave Kuroo an excuse to throw a big party which he always loved to do. 

“Are you excited Tsukki?” Yamaguchi sits down on the chair that Akaashi had vacated and fidgets with his hair some more. 

“Excited…” Tsukishima touches the silver ring on his hand, twisting it around to run his finger over the inscription. “I can’t stand big events like this… Especially when so many people are going to be looking at me. Tetsurou though… I’d do anything to make him happy. I’m excited to be with him for the rest of our lives.” 

“You’re not worried..? About your parents?” Tsukishima takes a deep breath at the mention.

“Akiteru is here already. Tetsurou’s mother and grandfather are here too. Not to mention I have you. That’s all the family I need.” he slips off his ring and hands it to Yamaguchi, “Make sure not to lose that before the end of the ceremony.”

“I wouldn’t lose it Tsukki! I’d be a terrible best man if I did,” The alarm on Yamaguchi’s phone goes off then. The two friends look at each other for a moment before Tsukishima nods and heads out of the room. 

“I won’t be Tsukishima after this. You’ll have to call me something else,” The blonde reminds his friend. Yamaguchi hums thoughtfully.

“Well, I can’t call you both Kuroo… So you’ll always be Tsukki to me… Oh but if you don’t want to be a Tsukishima anymore maybe… I could call you Kei?” he asks. Tsukishima shrugs his shoulders.

“Fine by me, but you’ll have to get Tetsu’s permission too. He’s pretty stingy.” 

“Ugh, you’re right. Kuroo is the worst.” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima grin at each other before entering the main and going to take their places at the end of the aisle where Akaashi already waited for them. This whole western wedding idea was Kuroo’s in the first place, so there was no way in hell that Tsukishima was going to be the one to walk down the aisle. Kuroo was a total groomzilla anyway so he could do more of the work. Tsukishima straightened out his black suit jacket one more time then turned to watch as the music started playing and the doors opened. 

Kuroo’s grin was even bigger than usual. His normally wild black hair had finally been tamed and slicked back out of Kuroo’s face, though his bangs were already starting to slip loose. Tsukishima couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watched his husband approach him. 


End file.
